You My Good Sir are an Asshole (but I Still Love You)
by defenderofmankind
Summary: Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester have been best friends since forever when Castiel was sweet and awkward.Over the years he has turned into what most of his family call a douche. The only one who can still stand him is Dean but will Castiel manage to lose him too. Dean/Castiel, Destiel Dean/Benny for a while, Jealous/Possessive!Castiel, Douche!Castiel, Nerd!Dean, OCs
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: This was supposed to be a one shot I have no idea what happened. The first few chapter will seem rushed as I'm trying to quickly get to the high school years were the important stuff happens but if you'd like me to right short stories for more detail just ask. I own nothing except my OC's Alondra, Eva, and Grace. There story makes so much more since with magic but for that you'd have to read my whole series that has nothing to do with this. **_

The Novak-Shurley family had a relatively peaceful household in Chicago,Illinois. Although the twins Michael and Lucifer often got in small spats that ended with at least one broken lamp. And the triplets usually ended up disagreeing and avoiding each other causing tension amongst the family and making it an uneasy environment. Overall though the children were well-behaved and caused little trouble other than the typical rambunctiousness of youngsters. Life got much more exciting when the Winchester family moved in next door.

Alondra saw them first. She was out back reading in the garden after Grace and Eva had started to argue again. Michael and Lucifer had also started to throw things so she'd made the wise decision to hide outside until things cooled down. A moving van had pulled up in front of the house next door following a black muscle car. The car was a monster and she felt strangely drawn to it. She remembered the plate of Oreos (the triplets favorite cookie) laying next to her and decided to be polite like her mother wanted and go say hello.

Walking over carefully with the plate as to not drop it she saw a boy around her age whining at another boy a little older than her, maybe Castiel's age.

"Dean," he pouted, "I'm hungry!" The elder brother, Dean, sighed, "I know Sammy but the house isn't ready yet you have to wait." A gruff sounding voice shouted, "Dean! Take care of your brother!" Dean sighed again muttering "Yes, sir." Another man came out from behind the truck carrying boxes and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry your dad's so hard on you kid," he grumbled. Dean forced a smile and said, "It's okay Uncle Bobby."

Alondra took a breath and walked the rest of the way. "Would you like some Oreos," she offered shyly startling both boys as well as the adults. She was sure she had heard the father swear but said nothing of it. She simply tilted the plate closer to Dean.

He smiled politely and responded, "No, thank you," he pushed away his brother's grabby hands, "Sammy can't eat sugar this early and it'd be rude to eat if he can't." Sam pouted and crossed his arms. "Oh thank goodness," Alondra said munching on a cookie.

Dean chuckled and grabbed ahold of Sammy who was still grabbing for the cookies. Alondra saw the father getting frustrated and bit her lip in thought. "If you want you can come over to my house. I live right next door and you two can help me macaroni and cheese. I have the Spongebob kind." Both boys brightened at this before concern cast over Dean his big brother instincts taking over. He looked over the small girl who was wearing a black knee length dress that ended in a tutu like fashion and who had cat ears and a rose in her long dark brown hair. "Aren't you too young to be using the stove?" She shrugged, "I guess but Eva makes me do it all the time. She's my older sister and she's kind of bossy." Dean turned to ask their father for permission. Their father smiled awkwardly, "Oh I don't know if you can handle my boys." She raised an eyebrow showing more intelligence than you would expect from a child, "Sir, I have four older brothers and three older sisters. I'm the youngest in the house even the pets are older than me." He seemed to hesitate before nodding and sending the three of them racing to the house next door. A classic brick house with an actual white picket fence. She unhinged the gate and once they'd entered she motioned them over to the kitchen. Dean took a moment to remove his shoes and make Sam do the same noticing the pairs by the door.

"Who've you got there kiddo," a voice asked. Sam and Dean turned to see a boy older than both of them. He had golden brown hair brushed completely away from his face and held with a ton of gel. His eyes also seemed to be gold, although upon closer inspection they were really a light brown, and full of mischief. He was wearing a green hoodie with bulging front pockets and black jeans. He had a lollipop sticking out of his mouth and was looking at them suspiciously. "These are our new neighbors Gabriel," she said glancing at him nervously, "please be nice." His face softened and Dean didn't hold it against him being a big brother himself he knew of the urge to protect. "Ah don't worry about me I'm the good one." Alondra snorted. Dean stepped up to them pulling Sam behind him. "Hi, I'm Dean I'm eight and this is Sam he's six." Gabriel nodded in acceptance of their presence in his house. "I'm Gabriel and I'm eleven this is my sister Alondra she's six." "Sammy turned six last May" "Alondra turned six this February he's older."

Alondra let them finish their weird big brother ritual before clearing her throat. "Gabriel we were just about to go make macaroni and cheese would you like to join us?" He gasped "The Spongebob kind!" at her nod he laughed excitedly and ran to the kitchen.

_**Dean**_

I followed Alondra and Gabriel into their really expensive looking kitchen dragging along Sam who was trying to touch everything. Although it was a nice house it didn't feel like right. I looked over to the siblings in time to see Gabriel almost drop a bowl. "Careful you'll get the other's attention," Alondra hissed at him.

"Who else lives here," Sam demanded. Alondra gestured for him to wait before pouring two packets of powdery cheese into a bowl filled with milk. At Gabriel's questioning glance she explained, "Mother won't be home until late tonight neither will father and the nanny quit a week ago. They both forgot so we might as well make enough for everyone." He sighed in frustration. Alondra ignored him and I couldn't help but feel bad for her family even though mine wasn't perfect. She handed the bowl to Sam "Want to mix it?" I smiled at his excited nod. She carefully opened a drawer and pulled out a pen and notebook. Her black dress twirled as she walked back to the table and hopped onto a stool with a little bit of struggle. This close I realized the rose in her hair was real and wasn't even wilted a little. She also had on cat ears but I was kind of disappointed to see those weren't real. "Okay," she started, "if you're going to eat dinner with us you have to know who everyone is." Gabriel came over to join us, "Oh let me draw the family," he said making grabby hands at her. She sighed and pulled off a piece of paper handing him the pen and pulling another out from behind her ear making me wonder if she had expected his reaction.. "Okay so lay it on me," I said. Alondra gave me a look before writing down eight names as Gabriel drew eight boxes to separate the paper. "Lets start with the twins," Gabriel suggested. Alondra nodded printing two names neatly on her paper. "The twins are Michael and Lucifer," Alondra looked up at my scoff of disbelief, "yeah I know. Our mother's very religious."

"Yeah okay whatever," said Gabriel, " so Michael is the older of the twins and the twins are oldest overall. Lucifer came second and it made him kind of bitter you know and now he kind of hates Michael since he's the favorite." Alondra continued, "It's not difficult to tell them apart they look nothing alike. It's really strange and confused the doctors and even more so when it happened again with the triplets." Gabriel made a face, "Don't say the triplets it's weird when you say it." Alondra shushed him and continued, "Michael has black hair and blue eyes. He's kind of arrogant and smug sometimes but he can be nice. Lucifer has blond hair and brown eyes. He's kind of mean and likes to cause trouble but he can be pretty nice too. They're both twelve years old." Gabriel was drawing with his tongue sticking out, "Gabriel will draw you a picture of what they look like today and-" she looked over his shoulder, "are you making chibi versions?" "One day I will learn to draw realistically but today is not that day!" he proclaimed as he ran over to a drawer to grab crayons and came back.

"So that's the twins lets go from oldest to youngest," Gabriel said. Alondra nodded and printed Gabriel's name next. "Now you already know Gabriel but whatever. He's the third oldest in the family. He likes causing trouble but it's never as malevolent as Lucifer or Eva."

Gabriel's eyes furrowed, "Malevolent? Big word snowflake, have you been reading again?" At Alondra's sheepish shrug he sighed, "You know how mother feels about that," he thought for a moment, "although she's never really here so just don't let her catch you." Alondra seemed content with this and continued, "Gabriel is one of the only one's who will actually talk to me civilly." "Don't forget Cassie!" "I'm not but we aren't there yet! They don't know who he is."

"Cassie's a girl name," Sam pointed out before throwing down the spoon (he was quite cranky as car rides don't really allow comfortable naps), "my arms tired Dean!" I sighed and continued his work for him as Alondra explained, "It's a nickname the others gave him but anyway that's Gabriel." Gabriel proudly showed us his drawing before taking it back to continue.

"Next on the family tree would be Anna short for Anael," Alondra said, "mother gave the others angelic names." "And she gave the triplets religious names," Gabriel added before continuing as he drew and Alondra printed the name Anael with Anna in parentheses, "she's trying to be rebellious now but she often comes off like an idiot. She's 10 and has red hair like mom and hazel eyes."

"Okay so now we're at Castiel," Alondra stated writing down his name, "he's nice to me like Gabriel. He doesn't want me to get in trouble for breaking rules so he likes to read to me, he doesn't know that I do it anyway. He often rebels himself." Gabriel cut in now, "Although he only does it when a rule is going against his moral code or keeping him from growing." Alondra nodded before continuing, "He's nine and has dark brown hair and blue eyes." I noted that he was only a year older than me as Alondra wrote three names down.

"Oh I want to do the triplets," Gabriel announced, "come on you can't do them yourself." Alondra sighed and nodded before jumping down from her chair to check on the macaroni that was on the stove. I watched her drain the water to make sure she didn't burn herself and noticed Gabriel giving me a nod of approval. "Now my good man you may not know this but Alondra here is part of a trio and she's the youngest of them. As snowflake said before they look very different. The triplets were even more of a shock because although their faces look the same they have different eye and hair colors." I didn't quite believe this as it wasn't genetically possible but I let him continue. "Grace and Eva were supposed to be identical as they were in the same egg," I knew what he meant by this having read a book about it already but Sammy didn't and I shook my head 'no' at him as he was about to ask. "Alondra was in a different egg so she shouldn't have the same face. All in all you can guess the doctors were pretty freaked out but mom refused the tests they wanted to take on them. Anyway Grace is the oldest of the triplets she's the most obedient and I guess she's nice. She has blond hair and blue eyes. Eva's the second oldest and she's pretty mean. She only listens to Lucifer but she won't mess with me or Cassie because Lucifer likes us. She has black hair and red eyes. I'm not lying no one knows why but we know it's not a disease." Dean was once again skeptical but said nothing. "Alondra's the nicest and the smartest although the triplets are all pretty freaking smart. The others usually boss her around as she can't turn away anyone who's asking for help. She's clumsy but she can do amazing acrobatics like a circus person," he said before whispering the next part, "but she's afraid of clowns so don't tell her I said that."

"All done," Alondra broke in just as Sammy was getting fussy. I looked over to see she'd already set the table with ten bowls of macaroni and cheese. "Oh I'll call everyone you go sit down."


	2. Family Dinner

**_Author's Notes: I own nothing except my OCs._**

**_Gabriel_**

I skidded to a stop in the front hallway and bellowed, "Food's ready kiddies. We have company so please try to act civilized you animals. And Eva if you're going to say something mean keep it to yourself." Eva popped her head around the left corner at the top of the stairs and pouted, "I wasn't!" I heard Grace scoff from the right side of the stairs. Everyone else peeked out of their rooms, there was a book hanging from Castiel's hand. "Guys there's company, hurry up!" They all started to come out curious as to who was here. It was like a stampede as they all tried to come down at once there was definitely some shoving and I couldn't help but sigh. I was about to reprimand them when I heard something I'd never heard before. The others looked confused as well and I started toward the dining room where the sound was originating and the others followed me. My heart ached when I finally found what the strange noise was, Alondra was laughing and I realized I'd never actually heard her laugh before. I focused on the whole scene and saw Sam was giggling as well and Dean was rolling cups from his shoulder onto the table setting them upright perfectly like one would an apple. He was also humming a tune I noticed and was now spinning the napkins to make them look like they were dancing and letting them fall into an elegant swirl. Alondra started to hum along and I realized what they were humming. "'Be Our Guest' seriously you watch Disney movies?" Dean almost dropped the pitcher he was currently using to fill up the cups and blushed. "Well yeah they're classics," he pushed up his glasses. Sam pouted, "I'm hungry!" Dean shushed him and Sam seemed startled by this as if Dean had never denied him anything. "Sam's right we should eat," Alondra said motioning toward the table walking to a seat next to Dean who picked her up to put her in her seat making her squeal happily. Eva and Grace looked at their respective favorites. Michael firmly shook his head no at Grace and Lucifer ignored Eva completely walking to his seat. I wasn't the only one to notice as Dean came over and asked, "You wanna try?" Grace smiled politely and nodded happily and Eva shrugged trying to look nonchalant. Dean smiled and winked at Grace before swooping up Eva causing her to gasp and then let a giggle bubble out as he twirled her before setting her down next to Lucifer who glared at Dean. Dean ignored Lucifer and repeated the motion with Grace who giggled much more freely than Eva. Michael looked surprised at her laughing and everyone else looked impressed. Castiel was actually staring at Dean rather intently and, when Dean sat down where he could keep an eye on both Alondra and Sam, he sat down next to Dean. Dean smiled politely at him and Castiel quirked up one side of his lip which startled everyone but Alondra and I. That's the moment I realized that Dean was going to change everything.

_**Castiel**_

I was intrigued by this stranger in my house although I knew the younger one's name I did not know his. He had green eyes framed by rectangular glasses and a dusting of freckles not too many to be unattractive although he had them everywhere I could see. He had on a baggy Batman shirt and torn jeans although I suspected they had not been acquired in this state. "You are a geek," I stated as to which Gabriel choked on his drink. He just stared at me with amusement and smiled, "Wow tell us what you really think," he seemed to think for a moment before continuing, "Castiel." "Do not take offense," I explained realizing my social blunder, "I myself am an outcast and Alondra is an abomination." He raised an eyebrow at the latter comment. "Socially speaking in environments like a school," I explained farther, "I keep to myself as does Alondra and with her being only six and in second grade she gets a hard time. Eva and Grace are very popular as Eva has a way of humiliating others which many of my peers find amusing and Grace is found to be 'adorable' so even though they also skipped a grade they are accepted. Alondra however is closed off and unnerves many people." "Thanks Castiel." "I do not understand why you are thanking me." The stranger chuckled and Lucifer scoffed, "Thank you Castiel for another of your elightning rants but I doubt our guest understood half of it." "His name is Dean," Alondra spoke up, a rather unheard of thing for her, "and he's our new neighbor as is Sam. I'm telling them now they can come over whenever they want and you're going to be nice," she finished with a tone that held no argument. There was a stunned silence I admit I myself was a bit taken aback but I suppose it is not surprising that the only time she stood up to Lucifer was to defend someone else. "Alondra please," Michael chided, "that is very unlady-like especially since you are only six." "Okay why does everyone talk so weird in this house," Dean interrupted Michael and probably avoiding a fight, "I mean I haven't heard a conjunction in a while. It's freaking me out." "I use conjunctions," Anna boasted and I felt something bubble up inside of me at the way she batted her eyelashes at Dean and it was with no little surprise I realized it was anger a dark possessive anger. "Wow what a rebel," Eva drawled. "Shut it shrimp," Anna snarled. "Make me," Eva challenged eyes flashing dangerously making Grace scoot away. "Holy cra-cow your eyes are red!" Dean blurted out. Eva smiled proudly, "Yes they are. I like to freak people out with them. Although I find Alondra's much creepier they're so dark. Like a black hole just waiting to suck you in." Alondra lowered her eyes though Dean ruffled her hair, "I think they're wonderful. But uh I like your eyes too they match your dress." (They did, the triplets all wore the exact same dress in different colors. Alondra wears a completely black one, Eva red with black trim, and Grace white with gold trim.) Eva rolled her eyes using her fork to behead the Spongebob characters in her food. "Hey," Dean suddenly said looking to Gabriel making that feeling come up again, "you said you all have religious names but I don't see it in the triplets." "Well their names are semi-religious. Grace as in an angel's grace, Eva her real name is Evanna but no one calls her that as she hates it and we fear for our lives but Evanna means God is gracious we also shortened it to Eva so that it would kind of sound like evil, and Alondra isn't really an angel. Daddy dearest picked it out apparently because her eyes were as brown as the dirt of the Earth he thought her to be not only an angel but a defender of mankind which is what Alondra means." Dean nodded and I asked "What were you named after Dean?" He blushed and cleared his throat before saying, "Sammy and I were named after our deceased grandparents. Sam was named after Samuel Campbell and I was name after my grandmother Deanna Campbell," as Lucifer snickered and Gabriel smirked, Dean continued quickly, "so how about you Cas what are you named after?" "Cas?" "Sorry I give people nicknames a lot. Gabriel is Gabe or twixster, Lucifer is Luci, Michael is Mikey, Sam is Sammy, and Alondra is little sister or honey. Eva, Grace, and Anna's names I haven't decided." Some of my family members looked pleased at their nicknames or lack of any while others did not. "Hmm will you already know I am named after an angel." "Yeah but like which one? Gabriel is the messenger, Michael's the first, and Lucifer is… everyone's favorite you know the morning star most beautiful all that sh-stuff until his fall." Lucifer nodded, "I like him keep him." I ignored him and told Dean, "Castiel is the angel of Thursday." Dean raised an eyebrow at this and I felt myself flush. "Cool as is your trench coat even though you're inside. Trench coats rock! So many pockets," he said before continuing to eat making everyone follow suit. I knew Dean would change my life forever.


	3. The Birth of the Douche

_**Author's**__** Notes: I own nothing except my OCs. So again sorry if it's a bit rushed but it's really just background information with snippets of dialogue. **_

As the school year began a few weeks later Castiel and Dean became best friends and spent all their time together making sure to include Sam, Gabriel, and Alondra. Although Castiel liked it best when it was just the two of them whether it be reading quietly together or Dean teaching Castiel references. Everyone started to call Castiel 'Cas' and he realized that even if it was better than Cassie it wasn't the same as when Dean called him Cas. Castiel also realized that he had a bit of a hard time sharing Dean, he saw him as his best friend and didn't like when Dean talked to other kids or when he talked on the phone with old friends like Jo, Ash, or Garth. It got worse when they came over on the weekends only living thirty minutes away. Castiel got invited over every weekend of course along with Alondra and Gabriel even though it was a kind of family event with Uncle Bobby, Aunt Ellen, and their cousins. Castiel was a bit upset when he learned that they were a surrogate family to the Winchesters especially with the way Jo would follow Dean around and blush but cheered up when he realized Dean only thought of her as a cousin. In elementary school things were calm and they were fun. They were children and there was very little drama other than people occasionally teasing them for Cas's social ineptness, Dean's tattered clothes, and Alondra's age. Gabriel would sneak out of the middle school during lunch to eat with them during recess. Alondra, Eva, and Grace would end up in different sides of the playground. Eva with the trouble makers, Grace with people who would coo at her and the religious people, and Alondra would go read under a cherry blossom tree in the center of the park where Dean and in turn Castiel would join her while Gabriel ate his lunch discretely near them. Castiel amazed Dean in his lack of knowledge in social protocol and great knowledge in everything else as well as the way Castiel was freaking terrifying when angered but could be a big snuggly teddy bear as well. Dean amazed Castiel in his lack of self worth when he was such a good person and in the way he was such a, in the words of Gabriel, BAMF when he looked like complete dork and the fact that he managed to be both. In middle school the bullies saw opportunity in Dean but Castiel, Gabriel, and all the other Novaks (who had all become fond of the Winchesters) shot down that idea. The Novaks were considered intimidating even Castiel his silence seen more threatening than it actually was. The twins left their impression and the two oldest of the triplets enforced it. When Castiel and Dean got to 7th grade was when they were all once again in the same school (Dean ending up with Castiel in every class, something Castiel swears up and down he had nothing to do with 'Doth protests too much little brother' 'Stop it Gabriel') as the triplets were now in 6th grade and 5th grade was as far as the elementary school went. Anna showed an interest in Dean as did Jo and some girl named Lisa and Castiel made sure to keep Dean close to his side as he knew that girls would only limit the time Dean spent with him his best friend. When Lisa asked Castiel to give a note to Dean he burned it and told her Dean wasn't looking to date. One day Castiel had a sick day and Dean made friends with a girl named Charlie who also made friends with Alondra. Castiel was livid with Alondra and she had to explain that Charlie didn't like Dean like that which calmed him a bit. Castiel let Charlie spend a small amount of time with Dean but ultimately Charlie and Alondra spent most of their time without either. Things changed going into 8th grade everyone but the triplets and Sam went into puberty. Gabriel couldn't visit them at school any more as he was now a freshman in high school as was Anna and the twins were now sophomores in high school. The triplets were in 7th and Sam had finally managed to skip a grade like them and joined them. People started to realize Castiel was attractive and not many noticed Dean. Suddenly Castiel was the one who was being called on. He ignored it at first but after a while he started to change and like the attention. It got worse when he met Meg and Balthazar who helped him feed his hunger for people's compliments. Castiel started to become more aggressive no longer paying attention to Alondra in school and ditching the trench coat at the request of his new friends. They also introduced him to Uriel, Zachariah, and Rachel. Dean didn't really like them but he realized that he had to let Castiel grow up in the way he wanted and when Gabriel asked him if he was okay with all of it Dean told him exactly that. He didn't say a word about his new wardrobe even though it was as Lucifer, Eva, and well everyone in their family agreed douchey. Castiel had his first kiss with Meg in front of the whole school but lost interest in her after fifteen minutes and his second with Balthazar a week later but it ended in the same way. Castiel wasn't just being mean to other kids now he was being a jerk to his family, Sam, and even Dean. When Dean told him he wondered when he'd have his first kiss he'd scoffed and the next day at school he'd brought it up laughing with his friends with Dean in tow. "Can you believe this nerd who'd want to kiss him?' Dean just brushed it off as teasing as he usually did. Eva blocked their way smiling rather evilly holding a bucket before speaking, "Oh I don't know… I mean Dean is good looking in his own way and I heard Rhonda Hurley say she wants to… oh what was that phrase again? I got it! 'Tap that' I have no idea what it means but whatever. She also said something about pink silk panties. I've heard she's kind of a dominatrix." Castiel scowled and saw red only calmed by Dean's voice next to _**him** _and not _**Rhonda**_. "Eva please you're eleven stop talking about those things," Dean said looking flustered but kind of happy and that made Castiel pissed. "Eleven and a half actually as of five minutes ago hold on a second-" she told them as Alondra walked around the corner with Charlie and Garth, who had recently transferred there, "Alondra! Congratulations you are now officially eleven and a half." Eva threw confetti from the bucket at Alondra who moved out of the way pulling Charlie and Garth with her. "You don't like my loving gesture of sisterhood?" Eva pouted and Alondra looked unimpressed. "Eva is there a reason that the contents of that smell like dog urine?" Eva smirked and shrugged before walking away. In high school Castiel's bad attitude got worse**.**


	4. Rescue Mission

**_Author's Notes: I own nothing except my OCs. Alondra tries to help and Castiel is not amused. Dean is not completely oblivious but does decides to make friends still making Castiel priority._**

_**Alondra**_

Charlie, Sam, and I as well as my other halves are now juniors in a Catholic boarding school that is close to home. Even though we have to wear uniforms they're comfortable so it doesn't really matter to me. People make fun of me for wearing cat ears but I don't mind. Sam is moderately popular while Charlie and I are kind of losers. Castiel and Dean are now seniors and Castiel is popular while Dean is kind of like his dorky side kick that people like to pick on. Mother and father got a divorce the summer before we entered freshman year and mother had not wanted custody of anyone as Michael is now legally an adult but nothing had really changed as she was rarely there anyway. Anna is in college but Gabriel decided not to become a lawyer like mother wanted and spends time with Charlie and I as Dean doesn't really get the chance anymore. He decided to open up his own bakery shop which is quite successful and near our school campus. Castiel is a tool and constantly wears designer clothes and sunglasses. Meg and Balthazar are some of his easiest 'hook ups' although he has had many since losing his virginity his sophomore year. Dean is still a virgin something Castiel teases him for all the time but it's also something he seems pleased with. Dean has stopped dating as he has noticed that Castiel hates when Dean's attention is away from him. Dean although oblivious to the reason wants Castiel to be happy and I have to admit I've grown tired of it. I have decided I am going to do something. I'm sorry if I hurt Castiel but something needs to be done.

I'm shaken from my musings by Charlie who's complaining that I'm going to make her late for lunch. I roll my eyes at her but can't help but smile at my best friend. I look over to my left surprised to see Castiel by himself for once and tell Charlie to go on without me handing her money asking her to buy me lunch before walking over to Castiel quickly not wanting to let this opportunity get away. I sigh at the fact that he's not wearing the full boy uniform as always, simply wearing the white button down shirt with the top couple of buttons unbuttoned and dress pants. He has sunglasses on his head and he's stretching lazily waiting for someone I assume.

"Castiel," I try to get his attention making him startle, "we need to talk."

"Jesus fucking christ," he gasps putting a hand to his chest before lowering it and glaring at me.

"You've changed Castiel," I say quickly as he starts to walk away and I fall into step with him, "and everyone has grown tired of you. Everyone except Dean and I don't know how much longer that'll last."

He stops at this once a again glaring at me, "Is that a threat?"

"No! Look, Dean is great and has lots of patience but he'll probably grow as sick of you as everyone else. No one can stand you anymore Castiel and I know that you couldn't care less if we stopped talking to you, which we won't because even though you're a jerk you're still family, but what if Dean gave up on you and left? It would break you Castiel and you know it."

With one last look back to Castiel glaring daggers at me I ran to the cafeteria.

_**Castiel**_

I mull over my brief conversation with my youngest sister as some girl whose name I have already forgotten tries to get my attention practically climbing in my lap. Probably not the best time to think of my sister but what she said is bothering me. She's right in thinking that Dean leaving me would cause a change in me. I would flip out and I'm not being dramatic. Dean couldn't leave _**ever**_, Dean and I are gonna be fifty and single living in the same apartment or house as roommates if I have my way. The mere suggestion of not seeing Dean makes my heart clench and suddenly I'm not in the mood for anything but hanging out with him. Pushing the trashy girl off my lap I high tail it out of the dance club and search for my best friend.

As Dean and I walk back to our shared dorm I sigh contentedly. I had realized as we had sat down to eat at the Roadhouse that we hadn't really spent much time together just me and him in a long time. Now as we walk side-by-side I feel happy just listening to him ramble on about how Batman was far superior to Superman no matter what Sam said. He would occasionally pause to push up his glasses and I can't help but once again marvel at the obvious differences between Sam and Dean. While they both have green eyes each of them has different qualities. Sam has murky green eyes and I can't help but feel that Dean's are more vibrant and bright almost electric. Eva had once said that he had the eyes of a Disney princess, Rapunzel. Dean's tall and has dirty blond hair and freckles. His body is well built although you can never see it as his clothes are always one size too big. Sam has brown hair and no freckles and has grown to be taller than Dean which is amazing as Dean's taller than me already and I'm considered gigantic. Sam is also well built but his muscles actually show. Dean took a breath to calm himself on an argument that clearly frustrated him and I felt a sudden urge to hug him. Dean's my best friend and he's freaking amazing he doesn't mind that sometimes instead of keeping my sexual escapades to my room he sometimes gets locked out of our whole dorm room. He's really calm about it and simply goes to the library to relax. I know he doesn't really have other friends and he sometimes seems kind of lonely but he doesn't try to make any as he knows how I feel about it. My thoughts are cut off as some girl comes rushing over to us. She looks flushed and is fidgeting as we come to a halt to see what she wants. Dean looks startled that someone interrupted his tirade but lets it go. I however glare at the intruder. She straightens her hair and says "Hey Cas!" I roll my eyes at her familiarity.

_**Dean**_

I stared at Castiel who was looking down his nose at the poor girl who was now clutching onto her light blue dress and staring at the ground trying to fight back tears. I couldn't believe this was my best friend he seemed so different and it made my stomach hurt. I felt sick that this jerk was Cas and I needed a way out of this situation. "Hey Dean!" I heard a familiar voice say and looked up to see Alondra blushing at calling attention to herself. Charlie continued for her as Alondra shrunk down behind the redhead, "We're heading to the movie theaters to watch Captain America: The Winter Soldier," she parted her hands dramatically at this, "wanna come?" I silently thanked the two. (Although Dean didn't know it the girls had intentionally helped him out. Alondra had come to the realization that she didn't really want her brother to get hurt after she talked with Charlie. She had seen that this would probably cause a rift in the boys friendship and stopped it.) I looked to Cas who was glaring at the them and reaching for my arm. I started to quickly walk toward them avoiding his hand. "Yeah! That'd be great I've been meaning to go see it," I walked backward for a moment waving bye at Castiel, "see ya later alligator." I didn't wait for a response as Cas had stopped saying 'after a while crocodile' a long time ago. I whispered thanks to the fifteen year old brunette and the sixteen year old redhead. Charlie quickly linked arms with Alondra and she with me so that the brunette was in the middle. We both had to lean down a bit to accommodate her.

After the movie and the clip after the credits was over the three of us started towards campus. Alondra stopped us when we were a little over half-way there and pulled us toward Gabriel's bakery which was called _Safe Haven_ and I couldn't help but grin as the bakery really had become a safe haven for students. Everyone loved Gabriel because he was fun as well as the fact that he would often take breaks to have study sessions with some of his customers. He'd let Alondra and Charlie handle the other customers at those times occasionally yelling across the room to Alondra for help on a question he didn't know. As they entered the bakery I was hit with the scent of freshly baked pie and I could feel my mouth begin to water. I saw Alondra shake her head and laugh before pulling Charlie and I over to a door that led to the backroom. I felt a bit strange and yet excited passing through a door that others were forbidden to pass. I was surprised to see that there were two doors behind the one we'd previously entered. "That one leads to the kitchen," Charlie explained pointing to a door made of steel. "That one leads to the lounge," Alondra continued pointing to a purple oak door to which I raised an eyebrow making both girls shrug seeming to say 'I don't even know man. Gabe.' Upon closer inspection the purple oak door had a slot that could be made to slide open from the other side. Alondra knocked and the slot did slide over revealing light brown eyes that even after years had not lost the slight gold look to them. "Password?" Gabriel's eyes were sparkling as he asked the question. "Alohomora," Alondra answered happily and I chuckled for a good two minutes after even as we were allowed into the lounge which was quite luxurious. "We should have a Harry Potter marathon sometime," Charlie suggested. "Yeah I'd like that," I smiled at them all.


	5. The Repayment

_**Author's Notes: I own nothing except my OCs. The plot thickens.**_

_**Castiel**_

I sprang up from the couch ignoring the startled looks of my friends. Meg pursed her lips as I had just interrupted her story which was boring anyway. I'm almost positive I heard scuffling from outside the door. I felt relief as Dean walked in which turned sour as I saw he had people with him. I felt my blood boil as they all laughed at something. "Dean!" "Gah, Cas!" "Where've you been buddy," I was sure everyone could hear the dangerous edge to my voice. Dean just smiled on oblivious to the storm raging on. I realized that for all my teasing I've never raged at Dean. I've even yelled at Sam something which I begged him never to tell Dean. "I was at the movies! You were there when I left remember? It was so cool Captain America is amazing. Although now I'm conflicted in my ships…" "What?" "Oh nothing you can help me with. I've got to figure it out on my own as Alondra has pointed out." I glared at my sister before looking over to the whole group. "Who are they," Balthazar asked before I could and I was a bit relieved as I would not have been so polite. "Oh," Dean seemed to suddenly realize that we were not familiar with these strangers, "well you know Alondra and Charlie," he pointed at the two friends. "Cas, Meg, and Balth you know Jo, Garth, and Ash," he pointed to them now and I couldn't help but glare at Jo who's still looking at Dean with freaking hearts in her eyes. "This is Crowley, Benny, Chuck, Becky and I presume you know Sam," Dean chuckled happily, "sorry to interrupt your… thing but don't worry we'll be out of your hair soon I just came by to tell you that I'm going to be staying out a little later. We're going to do karaoke at Gabe's bakery/cafe now apparently." "No invite," I asked plastering a fake smile on my face. Dean shook his head no before smiling once more and rushing everyone out, "Nah you're with your friends you've been planning this since the morning. It's the reason we were heading back to the dorm so early so have fun Cas!" I could feel my anger rise again as the door slammed. "Cassie," I heard Baltazar ask tentatively and I swung around to see them all staring at me expectantly. I smirked smugly at the gathered people half of them strangers who I called friends. Daphne, Rachel, Meg, Balthazar, April, Hael, Adam, and Inias. "Let us commence with the orgy," I said to which they all started to undress and if in the moments of skin against skin mostly fighting for my attention I imagined dirty blond hair, green eyes, and freckles it was only because I was worrying over my best friend Dean Winchester.

Castiel scowled as he stared across the cafeteria where Dean was sitting with his new friends. Of course Castiel had no reason to be so angry that Dean had sat with other people as Castiel had been at baseball practice for the majority of lunch. Dean usually sat alone on the days Castiel wasn't there. He glared as Dean and the rest of his friends laughed at something Garth had said. At the exact moment that his anger and jealousy had begun to become unbearable, Alondra passed by and Castiel couldn't help but blame her with her big brown eyes and shy smiles that made you want to be her friend. She had introduced Dean to all these people who made him laugh and got his references. These people who were there when he wasn't. This act of betrayal by his youngest sister would not be tolerated. He smirked looking at his lunch tray and then her. Oh well he could always buy another lunch.

_**Alondra**_

I glare at Castiel as my friends rush over to me and understand exactly why I was now covered in cafeteria food when Castiel's secret smirk morphs into a scowl as Dean helps me up. I can't help but mentally roll my eyes at the fact that even with everything that Castiel must have been feeling he still hasn't figured out that he has, as Eva put it 'the biggest heart boner for Dean …. as well as a literal boner' I of course would never say such a thing. I would drop dead in an instant from embarrassment.

"You okay little sister," Dean asked looking me over himself.

I nod as I wrinkle my nose in disgust at the soda now covering me and pull a french fry out of my hair. Castiel instantly looks apologetic when Dean turns to him.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so tired from practice that I've gotten clumsy. Is there anything I can do for you as an apology?" Dean turns to me and misses Castiel's smirk.

"Oh, I'm fine it's no big deal," I reply cursing myself for being such a pushover before Dean cuts me off.

"Actually Cas I think I know how you can repay Alondra," he say pushing his glasses up nervously.

"Do tell."

"Well you see she wants to know if I can go to a sleepover at her dorm for the weekend?"

Castiel seems to barely be in control of his temper and I shuffle backwards towards my friends, who look very concerned over the fact that Dean finds it necessary to ask Castiel for permission.

"Winter break is starting this Friday how long of a weekend will this be?"

I can literally feel my group of friends as well as Castiel's jaws drop that this is actually a thing. That Castiel actually makes Dean ask although I'm fairly certain Dean doesn't mind half the time. I'm more worried over the fact that Dean was nervous to ask for permission. Just how much control does Castiel have?

"Two weeks," Dean smiles nervously as he answers. Castiel take a deep breath to calm himself and I can see Sam's 'bitchface' out of the corner of my eye.

"And when were you going to tell me this?"

"As I ran out the door."

My friends, now that Dean's included I guess it's our friends, looked unimpressed as did Castiel.

"There are four weeks of winter break and you plan to spend half of it out of our dorm? No, two weeks is far too long."

"We could have it at the big house," Dean blurted out as Castiel shook his head making us all stare at him. Castiel seemed to think that this was preposterous before he smiled.

"That's not a bad idea. That way we could all go! The family would even be able to come over for Christmas." I could see everyone pale at the thought of having to live together. Castiel's friends didn't mix so well with us but everyone could see he'd made his decision and Dean seemed happy with the solution so what could we do.

_**Castiel**_

I spott Dean walking to English class by himself and jump on the opportunity…. literally.

"Ahh," Dean shrieks as I hang off his back making him basically give me a piggyback ride, "Castiel you scared me."

I am impressed for moment that he can hold my weight although we both know I am stronger something which still causes Dean to pout. I frowned at the full use of my name.

"It's Cas for you mister. You gave me the nickname use it," I grin into his shoulder settling in and trying to get my mind out of the gutter. A lot of people were staring but I couldn't care less.

"Okay," Dean chuckles marching on as I kick at him as if to persuade a horse to move, "what do you want Cas?"

"What I can't come see my best friend?"

"Not when I'm trying to get to English class."

"We're both going to the same class I see no problem."

"I thought you were skipping."

"Nah I'll go to keep you safe."

"Ah of course thank you my knight in shining armor."

I laughed at that. Seeing that I was currently riding him -get your mind out of the gutter Cas- I was the worst knight in all of history.

"So I was thinking," I started making Dean shift slightly to look at me but still keep an eye on his path, "since we're all going to the big house we could go all winter break you know. Let those who want to go back for a while to spend Christmas with their family and what not."

"That sounds great Cas," Dean smiled happily, "just one thing."

"Hmm?"

"When are you getting off my back?"

"Never! Well at least until we get to class."


	6. Day 1

_Day 1_

_**Charlie**_

I sigh as I pull up to the "Big House" capitals included. The "Big House" is the Novak's mansion. They're actually really wealthy but their mother was religious and believed in being humble so they had a "little" house in the suburbs. It's big and has the same design as their other house. Classic brick but it has a fountain in front and white pillars at the entrance. There's even a maze in the back with statues and a garden that's beautiful. The lawn is huge and there's a small hill Alondra and I would roll down when we were younger. I think of my best friend as I get myself and my bags out of the car. I need the strength to face this vacation as although I'm sure it'll be fun to hang with my compadres I also realize Castiel and his friends will be here.

"Charlie!" I smile weakly at Alondra who has come racing out of the house. She frowns when she sees my face before sighing.

"I know Charlie," she says looking apologetic, "but you probably won't have to worry about them. Meg and Castiel having been making out for like 10 minutes now and Balthazar and the rest are just hanging around them probably waiting for turns." She perks up, "But I have good news! Uriel decided not to come, he doesn't want to lower himself to hanging out with us mud monkeys," I roll my eyes at the insult, "but guess who did!"

I get my answer as Dorothy comes out of the house waving at me and I blush making Alondra laugh. She tugs on my arm telling me Dean's in his room and mostly everyone's there.

"Oh god," I laugh making Alondra turn to look at me curiously as we climb the stairs in the entrance hall, "is Benny here yet?" She shakes her head still seeming confused. "I can't wait to see Castiel's reaction to his flirting with Dean." She grins before it vanishes, "I highly doubt he'll try anything today. He's probably heard the stories." I nod in agreement.

_**Dean**_

Jo and I have been talking about her knife collection with some surprising input from Alondra who just shrugs and says she knows a guy or two. Charlie shudders at this.

"Hey I said no judging," Alondra pouts. The doorbell rings and we all shoot out of the room. The last of us has arrived and now we can start the plan for today. My friends had all insisted on staying in my room until then which I'm pretty sure is because of Cas and his friends but I try not to mind. Sam has also insisted on staying with us, he invited his friend Jess who he has a major crush on and they're both intimidated by Cas. Alondra slides down the banister and runs to the door opening it before a startled Castiel can.

"Hey," I hear Benny say from the door before Alondra yanks him in and pushes him towards the kitchen.

"Come on guys," she says looking up at us before turning to Castiel, "we'll be back Castiel we're just going to get snacks. Today's _Sherlock_ night so we're going to watch all of them."

"Whatever," he replies before walking back into the living room. We all follow Alondra into the kitchen where Gabriel is baking cupcakes and a pie for me. He's already set out Oreos for the triplets each in three separate bowls. Alondra has super hero stickers on her gray bowl while the other two are just plain colors red for Eva and white for Grace. Alondra immediately grabs hers and swats at me when I grab one not seeing that Charlie has grabbed another eventually she just curls up around it pouting.

"Aww don't pout cupcake," Crowley teased, "you have a whole cabinet full." I never could understand how they became friends. Sure Crowley was cool and helpful in a very shady way but he's also kind of a smug basshole (yeah I watch _Gossip Girl _so what) and I've only seen him do favors for money. Weirdly though he has a soft spot for Alondra.

"Yeah I don't get it either," I hear a voice say next to me and jump. I turn and smile at Benny. He's the coolest guy I know (other than Cas mind you) and doesn't mind our LARPing he actually likes to join in. I don't ever want to say anything against Cas but he isn't as nice about the things I like. He wouldn't ever let me participate in LARPing because according to him it's childish and stupid but try to telling that to the Queen of Moondor. I love LARPing it's a good way to kick ass without being too violent. Crowley and Benny aren't really as obsessed with our fandoms, although Benny does love him some vampires so we make sure to watch_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ as much as we can which is also kickass, Crowley somehow fits into the group and nobody gets it but nobody questions it. My theory is that he likes the sad parts in the show and how they affect us, he is a pretty sadistic bastard.

"Deano! Are you listening," Gabriel ask seeming to have finished in his mothering of us and pulling out a lollipop from out of nowhere.

"What," I reply realizing I've been smiling at Benny creepily for a while now although he doesn't seem to mind.

"We were wondering if we should watch _Sherlock _today or tomorrow," Charlie informs me.

"Well isn't the plan to watch it today," I ask her.

"Yeah! You can't just decide to take away my Johnlock," Becky protests while Chuck rubs his temples, I don't get their relationship either.

"Shut it you banshee," Crowley growls seeming to be irritated by Becky's rather shrill voice. Chuck glares at him and I kind of want to see the outcome of that fight.

"Crowley," Alondra scolds before continuing, "I know Becky but we may not have time to watch them all today it's already seven. We could watch them tomorrow and then give you some time to write or read fanfiction while we do something you don't like so you won't miss out on anything. Today we can watch _Mean Girls _and _Alice in Wonderland." _ Becky ponders this offer before nodding and settling down.

"Okay," Jo says picking up a bowl of buttery popcorn while Garth picks up caramel popcorn, "let's go."

_**Castiel**_

I smile when I see Dean walking into the living room and I move over to make him a spot. He grins at me and sits down. The moment quickly turns bitter sweet when the rest of his friends come in and I remember why he's here. I move a little closer to him so no one else can even think of sitting with us. Balthazar sees what I'm doing and lays down so no one else can join us.

"Oh please," I hear a smarmy English accent say, "like we'd want to sit there. Who knows what has happened on this couch." It sighs dramatically and I see a hand petting the couch, "If only you could tell stories we could get you the help you need." I feel the hair on my neck stand up and turn towards the voice.

"Crowley," I growl glaring at the bastard.

"Hello Castiel," he smirks.

Dean looks at me curious as to what's going on and I smile reassuringly.

"It's nothing Dean. Crowley's an asshole and we don't get along," I explain.

He snorts before popping a some popcorn into his mouth, "Well everyone knows that," he says after he's swallowed. Someone clears their throat in front of the tv and everyone previously watching our exchange turns towards it. Eva's standing there holding the remote. I wonder when she got here and see that Grace is also here, sitting on the floor which is covered with blankets, pillows, and bean bag chairs.

"So losers today we are going to watch _Mean Girls_ and _Alice in Wonderland_ because the dorks decided so in the kitchen," she proclaims before sitting in a bean bag next to Charlie, Alondra, and some brunette girl who's leaning on Charlie.

"You can't sit with us," Charlie say making me wonder if she has a death wish. I'm surprised when Eva simply rolls her eyes and throws her legs onto Alondra's lap.

"Save the references for later," she says before pressing play.

"You're going to love this Cas," Dean whispers in my ear making me smile again. Perhaps I will understand more of his references like this.

After about an hour I'm very invested in the movie. I feel like I can relate to Cady. I could never fit in either and then one day people start liking you because they think you're attractive and you have the chance to be respected and feared by all who mocked you. It's also nice to see Dean laugh because when he laughs it's with his whole body and I get little aftershocks of it. He turns a questioning look my way and I realize I've been staring so I turn back to the tv just in time to see Regina George get hit by a bus.

_**Dean**_

After finishing both movies and Alondra and Charlie fangirling over Alan Rickman as the Blue Caterpillar we head to dining room to eat dinner. Gabriel made hamburgers and I hug him tight for it before running to my seat to see that he also made french fries and more pie for dessert. I wipe a fake tear away as everyone else sits down.

"So what are the plans for tomorrow kiddo," Gabriel asks taking a sip from his soda.

Alondra blushes at the direct attention before answering, "Well we're going to watch _Sherlock _tomorrow there's only nine episodes but they're all long so it'll take up most of the day. Then we're going have to have as Disney movie marathon and we're also going to watch some Dreamworks' movies with those. Then a Marvel movie marathon and after that we're going to watch the _Dark Knight _Trilogy. Then we're going to have a _Friends _marathon and then _Once Upon a Time._ Finally to finish it all _Harry Potter_marathon. Of course there will be breaks between these marathons. Oh! We will also have a horror movie marathon."

Meg snorted smirking when everyone looked over, "Disney movies seriously? If you keep this up you'll never get laid!" She leans back in her chair suggestively licking ketchup off her thumb. I'm just about to tell her off when-

"Yeah well I don't want to just spread my legs for anyone and everyone Meg," Alondra says casually and takes a sip of her soda as I proceed to choke on my own spit. Everyone else seems to be in a state of shock except for Grace whose moving away slowly, Eva whose smirking excitedly, and Gabriel who looks incredibly concerned.

"Oh this is about to get good," Eva laughs.

"What did you say to me you little-" Meg begins but gets cut off by Grace.

"Oh please don't," Grace whispers looking from Meg to Alondra, "please don't provoke her."

"It's too late I've already been provoked," Meg snarls.

"We're not talking about you," Eva grins looking expectantly at Alondra, "come on do it I want you to do it. Do it!"

"Hear that snowflake Batman references," Gabriel says trying to diffuse the situation as we all look on curiously, "isn't that nice. You know I think we should go to the gym after this you can go all Captain America on a punching bag. Huh? Doesn't that sound fun!"

Alondra shifts and I see her uncurl her fist which I hadn't noticed she'd even curled.

"Alondra," Charlie whispers looking worried.

"It's nothing," she replies dipping a fry into mayonnaise, "eat."

I'm just as worried as the next person although Cas just seems mad about the whole thing probably embarrassed by her I think bitterly before I can stop myself. I shake it off.

"You know Meg," I chuckle awkwardly, capturing the attention of everyone, "Disney isn't that bad they have kickass songs. Right Sammy?" I say making him blush, "Aww come on Sammy!" " Do you want to build a snowman?" I sing, "Come on lets go and play! I never see you anymore come out the door. It's like you've gone awayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! We used to best buddies and now we're not I wish you would tell me whyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman." "Oh my God, go away Dean!" He says looking flustered before his eyes widen when he realizes what he's said.

"No! Please don't-"

"Okay byeeeeeeeeee," I dramatically put my hand to my forehead turning away from Sam and smirking as Jess laughs hysterically at how red Sam's turning.

I turn to Charlie when she knocks on the table "Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the hallllllllllllls! I think some company is overdue I've started talking to the pictures on the walllllllllllllllls!" "Hang in the Jo," Charlie winks at Jo at this part making her laugh. "It gets a little lonely all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick byyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

At this part everyone, except Castiel and his friends, clucks their tongues to make the clock sound.

"Elsa? Please, I know you're in there, people are asking where you've been.

They say "have courage", and I'm trying to I'm right out here for you, just let me innn. We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman?" Alondra sings the melancholy part and I notice that she stares at Gabriel as she does so. I feel sympathetic towards her as I remember how it was when their mother left. They all try to pretend like they're all fine and nothings changed but I remember that there was quite the split in their family right before she left. There was a lot of fighting and Alondra and Gabriel were the only one's not taking sides. Gabriel locked himself in his room not being able to stand it and Alondra was the only one trying to get him back.

"Personally," Charlie spoke up, "I think we should use this opportunity to come up with theme songs for ourselves!"

**_Author's Notes: I own nothing except my OCs. First of all sorry to all the Meg fans but I really need a bad guy and I feel that Balthazar's too important to not be a help to Castiel and Dean and the others aren't important enough. I have decided to make this story longer then expected it will go on until Castiel and Dean graduate. Then there will be an epilogue but that's in the future. _**


	7. Day 2 the Tournament (Torment for Dean)

**_Author's Notes: Sorry I've taken so long to update but I'm going to try to put out three chapters to make up for it. I own nothing except my OCs and just so you know I will have two maybe four OCs at least mentioned next chapter._**

_Day 2_

Everyone was in the living room except of course Becky and Chuck because Becky was off to write and read Johnlock fanfiction and Chuck was being dragged along. Alondra has admitted that she ships it with energetic support from Charlie and (much to Castiel's surprise) Dean. They were currently discussing if they could fit any other marathons into the vacation.

"See I _thought _that my bitchy cousin Delilah had stolen my LOTR dvd set which was actually Alondra's but that's a whole nother story. Anyway I found it underneath my bed after inspecting my room for death traps and what not. Soooooo should we also marathon this wonderful piece of beauty," Charlie asked although it was highly implied that you could not refuse, "also a karaoke night for the theme songs I've given to most of us. Because _some _people refused to let me find them theme songs!" Sam looked down at this although everyone else didn't seem to care that she was judging them. Everyone agreed to the LOTR's marathon but were hesitant to agree to the karaoke night even Alondra no matter how much Charlie pouted and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"What songs did you pick Red," Gabriel asked.

"I have a list," Charlie proclaimed excitedly throwing up her hands before pulling a piece of notepad paper from her robe pocket, "everyone who allowed me to choose theme songs for theme got three."

She read out the following:

Castiel- One Way or Another and Every Breath You Take for reasons that almost everyone in this room (and Becky and Chuck) have figured out. As well as Prince Ali because of what a huge ego you have.

Dean- You've Got A Friend in Me and You'll Be in My Heart because of what a good and loyal friend you are. As well as Highway to Hell just because I want people to realize what a BAMF you are.

Alondra- Belle or Little Town if you will to show that you're quirky to many people and pretty. As well as When Will My Life Begin to show how you want freedom (a topic we will not discuss right now) and also just so you know the reprise of When Will My Life Begin and Let it Go because you finally got your freedom.

Eva- Decode, Freak the Freak Out, and Ready, Aim, Fire to depict your falling out with Lucifer and how you stopped letting him boss you around.

Grace- Hallelujah, When Somebody Loved Me, and When I'm Gone to depict the same with your mother and Michael.

Crowley- Poor Unfortunate Souls, When You're Evil, and Bad to the Bone to show how evil and devious you are you asshole.

Gabriel- Never Had a Friend Like Me, I'm Trouble, and Everybody Loves Me because you are a wonderful, mischievous bastard and everyone does love you.

Me- I Kissed a Girl And I Liked It (yes laugh go on), Pocketful of Sunshine, and Imperfect Girl.

_**Dean**_

I couldn't help but laugh at Charlie's choices although some of them did worry me in the way they seemed to signify problems in my friend's lives. Eventually we all agreed to do a karaoke night if only to make Charlie happy who laughed excitedly after and dropped herself into Dorothy's lap who then wrapped an arm around her waist. Alondra smiled at the interaction and turned to me.

"Oh want to make a list of our ships," she smiled excitedly at me, "I know you've been very conflicted ever since the Winter Soldier."

I sigh dramatically and say, "It's true little sister! I am very conflicted."

"First world problems," Sam snorts from where he's having his hair braided by Grace, Eva, and Jess. I notice him wince and scold Eva when I see her smirk. Gabriel has turned back to the tv and is turning on the Wii U which was the only thing anyone could agree on. Especially since they often fought over watching tv and playing video games.

"Oh what are we playing," Charlie asked jumping out of Dorothy's lap as she and Alondra raced to the second control. Alondra dove for it and got it first smirking triumphantly when Charlie pouted. Everyone gathered around Gabe and Alondra. I peeked over Gabe's shoulder where he was muttering something about vultures and clutching the control to his chest.

"Injustice: Gods Among Us," I muttered to myself, "Cool!"

"Yeah yeah," Gabriel said before turning to the whole group seeing that even Castiel's friends were interested in playing as they had nothing else to do, "only problem is there are only two controllers. So this is what we're are going to do. Alondra and I will go first, winner gets to continue with the next person in line which is Sam. If you keep winning you keep playing of course if you've been playing too much you have to sit out two games. Later after dinner I will set up a tournament between people I like seeing battle each other." Everyone nodded in agreement to his terms and we sat around them to watch them play. Alondra picked the Joker and Gabriel chose Flash. They wound up choosing the Fortress of Solitude as their battleground after a silent argument between the two. Alondra got the first him by smashing the ice chandelier thing on the Flash much to the Joker's enjoyment as she proceeded to use the crowbar to beat him. Gabriel did a spinning backhand to push her away and moved to the other side of the screen away from her and her evil crowbar. Alondra only smiled and used chattering teeth to hurt his character. Gabriel pouted and pressed A slowing the Joker down and using his character to punch and kick at him. Alondra scowled at such underhanded tactics as she tried to move away. Before luring him into a trap where she proceeded to kick him into Doomsday standing by and used the time to get to the other side. Gabriel of course followed her and when he was right in front of her she jumped over him and kicked him through a wall causing a violent change of scenery. In the end you could guess she kicked his ass ending it all by using his super move and I had to grimace at how violent the Joker as well as wonder why Alondra adored his character. Gabriel muttered obscenities as he handed the control to Sammy and I was kind of excited to see who'd win and in turn who I would battle as my turn is next. Sam chose Superman and Alondra shared an exasperated sigh with me and we both rolled our eyes. She smiled sweetly when he gave her the bitchface and chose Lex Luthor never once taking her eyes off him. They chose Metropolis because of logic and Alondra proceeded to kick ass again although Luthor's suit slowed her down a bit and so Sam got a few good hits in. I sat down next to Alondra and quickly chose Batman she smiled at this before seeming to maul something over.

"Regime Nightwing or Joker," she asked suddenly.

"Joker definitely," I answered and she nodded though she chose Insurgency Joker to switch things up a both agreed on Arkham Asylum. She got the first hit stabbing me and then blowing up a tv so the shrapnel would hit me. She moved over to a room that had a green glow and that had huge vines and flowers surrounding it. Poison Ivy's room of course and used one of the flowers to spray me she moved to do it again but I punched her and made her move away from it she moved the Joker to the other side of the room and I quickly followed. She of course had to blow up the other tv on her way but nothing hit me because I was on the other side of the room. I guess it's just one of her little things. She used a pipe from Mr. Freeze's room to freeze me and jumped over me again. I took a moment to shudder at the memory of Arnold Schwarzenegger and Alondra murmured sympathetically before using her crowbar to make me smash through the door to the Scarecrow's room.

"I still think he should have been included in the game," Alondra said although I didn't mind as neither of us would lose focus. I nodded as we appeared in another scene before answering as the Joker moved to the left of the screen, "Well yeah since you have such a huge crush on him." Alondra blushed and stuttered, "I-I do not!" before hitting me with a pig's hanging carcass. On the screen of course or else it would be weird. I shot her an unimpressed look before shrugging, "Whatever but you know the only people who you've ever liked are fictional characters." She glared at me and once again caused a scene change which involved other Batman villains and we called out their names in usion as they threw Batman around, "Killer Croc, Penguin, Two Face, Riddler, Killer Croc."

"Oh really," she said slyly, "so you've never had a crush on a fictional character?"

I shook my head firmly and she shared a mischievous glance with our friends Castiel and his friends looked curious at the exchange and Alondra continued to kick my ass as she began, "Sherlock and John you want a threesome," I felt my jaw drop at the fact that she was actually talking about sex as she grinned at me.

"Doctor Who," Charlie continued smirking, "Tenth Doctor!"

"Batman," Sam chuckled, "but you would also take Robin almost any of them."

"Captain Hook," Crowley broke in with a grin, "from Once Upon a Time."

"You would want a one night stand with Tony Stark or Clint Barton," Eva smirked.

"But would enjoy a long term relationship with Steve Rogers or Bucky," Grace added politely although I was never fooled by her.

"You love Fred and George and I think I sense another threesome," Jo grinned before wrinkling her nose, "a creepy incestious one."

"Mad Hatter from Once Upon a Time," Ash winked, "is totally on your to do list bro."

"You like Legolas from LOTR," Garth smiled seeming amused.

"Once Ler and Jack Frost," Benny piped in smiling at me as I tried to give him a stern look.

Becky and Chuck had entered the room a couple minutes ago and seem to have caught on. I bet I was red as a fire truck and Cas did not look pleased though his friends were dying,

"Ahh and lets not forget guys," Alondra spoke up and looked at the others conspiratorially as the Joker lit Batman's body on fire in victory on the screen.

"Doctor Sexy," they all exclaimed together as Gabriel fell over from laughing.

"Shut up you traitorous bastards," I huffed crossing my arms and turning towards Alondra who looked pleased with herself.

"I demand a rematch!"

She just shrugged and pressed retry.


	8. Day 2 cont The One With All the Sass

_**Author's Notes: I own nothing except my OCs. I'm so sorry about the super short chapter but I'm trying to get out three this is only the second and I have to put out three for my other story. This will be entirely in Grace's point of view. There will be a lot of sass and protectiveness.**_

_**Grace**_

I pulled the brush through my hair once more and pushed a white rose behind my ear along with a strand of hair that was rebelling. I was humming When I'm Gone and worked hard to suppress tears knowing that Michael was a bad brother and didn't deserve crap. _Thinks I'm his tool I'll show him! I can get by on my own I don't need orders or a leader! _Eva and I had been fools in being so obedient to Michael and Lucifer. I sighed and got up from my seat in front of the mirror connected to the bureau. My room is so cold just as our house is all white, gold, and glass. After the fight with my siblings I wanted to smash it all. I can't be like Eva though if Alondra can control the anger when she has it the worst I can too. I open the door to my bedroom at the same time the one from across the hall does and out steps Adam Milligan. I smile politely as I pass him only to be stopped by a hand in my arm. I look around the hall but from the noises coming from downstairs I can tell no one else is up here.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful," he whispers into my ear from behind hand on my waist.

I roll my eyes, "Yes but I think you may be the first who said so even though he repeatedly has orgies with my brother."

He seems surprised that I've talked back instead of…. I don't know baring my neck and batting my eyelashes at him. I quickly shove him off and head for the stairs somehow this seems to have interested him more and he follows after me like a lovesick puppy making me scowl.

"Aww," Eva coos noticing right away and pointing it out to everyone because of course she would, "when's the wedding. Are you going to make an honest man out of him Gracey?"

I simply glare though of course she doesn't care. Balthazar is currently choking on something as Gabriel appears from out of no where and pushes Adam back with an eyebrow raised.

"Whoa back up there little man," he says mockingly. To which Adam sassily puts his hands on his hips.

"I'm taller than you," Adam points out.

"Fuck no," Gabriel exclaims poking Adam in the chest, "bitch you did not just go there. I _will _fuck you up!"

Eva did a very sassy Z snap at the same time Dean bobbed his head sassily. So much sass in one room. Castiel couldn't seem to care less that one of his hook ups was straying so I didn't either simply sitting down next to Eva and glaring over her shoulder at Alondra who was hiding a snicker. Of course he still glared at Adam for a moment probably the big brother in him.

"None of _my _babies," Gabriel continued bumping Adam with his chest awkwardly making Adam look startled, "is going to be dating anytime soon. You think I haven't noticed people looking at them. Well guess _what _they don't after I'm done with them. In fact they don't look at anything because I scoop their eyes out with a fucking ice cream scooper. I will bury you alive Milligan don't test me!" Adam looked scandalized and most of the people at the table were slow clapping. I noticed Eva smiling evilly and tried to protest but she beat me. She turned towards Alondra who was smiling and said, "Oh! That's why you didn't want us to tell any of the siblings about Jake."

Alondra's eyes widened and she dropped the cup she had been raising to her lips making it spill on Eva's lap who jumped up and glared at her. I was just glad the cup was plastic as I'm pretty sure someone was about to be attacked. I quickly stole Alondra and Eva's knives and moved away. I looked up once I had a firm grip on my nerves to see shocked faces all around.

"What," Gabriel boomed. Dean looked at her with wide eyes asking who Jake was and Castiel looked surprisingly protective moving over to Alondra asking her the same. She was blushing furiously and I saw Meg smirk.

"So you haven't spread your legs for anyone huh?"

Alondra glared at her seeming to calm down.

"No, I haven't. You may not know this but you can know a guy and not sleep with him," she said words clipped making Meg scowl once again.

"Oh my God," Charlie shouted, "has he tried to pressure you." Gabriel seems to decide this is the case turning to Castiel.

"Cas where's the shotgun," he demands, "go find it!"

Alondra grabs him as he nods and tries to go look for it. Dean runs over to a cabinet and opens it pulling one of the inside walls off and grabbing a hand gun.

"You are all insane," Alondra exclaimed throwing her hands up. Sam is the first to notice her exasperation other than me and an amused Eva. Sam shouts over everyone to quiet them. Jo puts the knife she's been waving angrily. Charlie and Ash stop threatening to hack into the government and make him enemy number one. Garth stops organizing a hunting committee with Dorothy, Becky, and Chuck. Crowley stops making phone calls to find someone who will make Jake disappear in a bloody horrific fashion. Dean, Gabriel, Castiel, Benny, and Balthazar stop fighting over who gets first shot. I'm a bit surprised about Castiel even more so than about Balthazar who has become a sort of figure in our life. I know Castiel doesn't love him and that he could never be in a relationship with him much less consider him his best friend but still he can be nice.

"Jake's a moderately nice guy," I say bringing them to attention, "he likes Alondra. I think that's all that matters."

Gabriel does not look convinced and I shrug at Alondra as if to say 'I tried'.

"Look would it make you feel better if I invited him over to eat tomorrow," she said rubbing her temples. Everyone nodded murmuring in agreement and Alondra said she'd call him later to tell him and invite his brother and cousins as well. We all finally settled down to eat although most people kept an eye on Alondra. I wasn't offended that no one got so protective of me because I got it. Adam was only hitting on me I wasn't dating Alondra however was and being her older sister I can say I'm not all that okay with it and I'm sure Eva agrees no matter how much she plays it cool.


	9. BreakfastInterrogation

_**Author's Notes: I own nothing except my OCs. Okay so sorry this took so long but I had writers block and then I didn't like with what I came up with. In the end I'm still not completely sure of this chapter but didn't want to hold it off any longer. If you have anything you think I could do to make this chapter better please tell me. Just so you know I based Jake off of Johnathan Crane/Scarecrow, Jack off the Joker, Gregory off of a Grim Reaper played by Cillian Murphy in a short film, and Damien off of Death from Supernatural.**_

_**Alondra**_

We are all currently gathered in the dining room and I mean everyone. Lucifer, Michael, and Anna have made an appearance which would have caused tension if not for the reason of the visit. I never really thought about just how much of a big deal this would be for Gabriel who's been protective of me since forever. We had changed the plans to have Jake and his family over for breakfast so that my other siblings could get back to their responsibilities on time. Also because Gabriel thought it's be best to keep them all day which had me slightly worried. I actually had to watch Gabriel cook to make sure that he didn't mess with anything after I saw him looking contemplatively at rat poison. Charlie offered to take over watching a pouting Gabriel but I didn't trust her to be reasonable either.

"I brought a change of clothes in case things get messy as they usually do," Lucifer says carrying a bag in over his shoulder.

"Eva put this somewhere for me," he says throwing it at her not even glancing her way as it hits her in the stomach rather hard. He does look over when he hears a commotion as Grace and Dean struggle to get a knife away from her as she kicks at Jo. He looks at her like she's lost her mind.

"Lucifer you're my brother and I love you," Gabriel begins with a sigh, "but you are a great big bag of dicks."

Michael and Lucifer both look scandalized as everyone else starts howling with laughter. Dean snorts rather loudly and his laughs sound more like hiccups now.

"Shuddup Winchester," Lucifer smirks reaching over to ruffle his hair only to be stopped by a growl from Castiel. Lucifer slowly retracts his hand. Smart boy.

"Cas what's wrong? Are you coming down with something," Dean asks him looking concerned as he quickly starts to mother hen Castiel who swats his hands away from his forehead playfully.

"What an idiot," Eva says channeling her inner Hermione.

I glare at her so that she'll shut up.

"I will not be silenced!"

"Come on Cas," Dean says looking at us, "weird things are happening. Lets get you some water for that thing lodged in your throat."

"That's unattractive," Becky says wrinkling her nose as she pauses her writing on a notepad she carries around constantly. Chuck looks over her shoulder.

"Becky what have I told you about writing fanfiction about our friends," I hear him whisper.

"But Destiel," she whispers back with wide eyes and a trembling lip.

"No."

"It wouldn't last," Benny says dismissively although I detect a hint of jealousy.

"Perfect! A love triangle," Becky squeals moving to scribble something down.

As Becky gets her notepad taken away with the help of Jo and Benny, because Becky is pretty freaking scrappy, I get a text.

_We're here._

_Ring the doorbell than don't be lazy._

_Ugh. You're making Jack lift his arm to do something when you could just open the door._

_Why is Jack doing it? You have arms._

_I want him to have something to amuse him. _

_You're terrible._

_Ehh._

"What are you smiling at sister dear," Eva smirks making me look up from my phone.

The doorbell sounds and I pluck a knife from Gabriel's hands who is running to open it. I place it on the table before calmly following him.

"What no flowers," I hear Gabriel say haughtily probably already deciding that Jake is a douche.

"Why on Earth would I bring flowers," I hear Jake reply and realize that Jake isn't helping Gabriel's opinion on him.

"Because it's a sweet thing to do for your girlfriend," Gabe says with a tone that says it should be obvious.

"It would only earn a rant on how innocent flowers were killed just to be thrown in the trash after they wilt. I planted her a garden instead for our three week anniversary and even then it was mostly to make her uncomfortable on it being for an anniversary of an uneven number," Jake says words clipped as he catches sight of me watching from the hall and walks in followed by three other boys. Gabriel gapes as Jake walks past and I scold Jake quietly as I lead them to the kitchen where everyone pretends they weren't listening.

_**Gabriel**_

Jake is an asshole. Nothing can change my mind about this because it is a fact. Stupid kid thinks he can just waltz in and make off with my baby sister. One of the boys trailing after him flashes me an apologetic look as he passes. Each of them are moderately good looking I suppose. Jake has floppy brown hair a few shades lighter than Alondra with a blond streak in it that's stupid like his face. He has light blue eyes that are creepy and icy and stupid. He has glasses which I can't judge because they're like Dean's but still. The one directly behind him has floppy, curly, blonde hair that reaches his neck and brown eyes. The other two look similar and I can only guess they're related. The younger looking one that gave me an apologetic look has a mop top of black hair and violet eyes which I know is possible because Elizabeth Taylor duh. The last one has black hair in a businessman haircut and cold grey eyes. I follow them into the kitchen scowling and watch as the one with violet eyes squirms under Dean's glare. The others look like the could not give less of a fuck.

"This is Jake," Alondra says motioning to the asshole.

"Hello," he says looking around the room and glancing at the crowd of people observing him and his group.

"This is Jack," she tells everyone motioning to the one with curly hair who's smiling widely at everyone.

"Hiya," he grins before losing interest and looking out a window when no one smiles back.

"That's Gregory," Alondra says pointing to the violet eyed boy hiding behind the others.

"Hi," he whispers waving awkwardly.

"And that is Damien," she points to the last one who just stares at everyone.

"Well okay then lets eat," Balthazar says rushing to his seat after a minute of everyone standing around awkwardly.

_**Dean**_

I move to sit down making sure to keep an eye on Jake and Alondra who are whispering. Alondra moves to sit next to Charlie as always and Jake and his group hang back to wait until everyone chooses a seat. Cas sits down next to me and when I notice him glaring at something I turn to see Benny has taken the seat next to me while Balthazar stands by awkwardly before taking the seat next to him. I tense as Benny flashes me a rather flirty smile. I've been nervous ever since we got here. Benny and I are friends yes and that's still a big problem for Cas although we've already talked about it and after three hours of assuring him that he's still is and always will be my best friend he has let me be. However I have gotten a teeny, eensy, weensy crush on Benny and it doesn't help that he reciprocates. It'll probably go away eventually as all my other crushes have because of their lack of one trait or another but Benny just keeps freaking pushing his way in with his acceptingness and calling me adorkable which apparently I am by the vote of everyone. Yeah it'd be cool to go out with him but I have two very good reasons why I shouldn't. One, Castiel would probably end it after a week. Two, the reason he always ends my relationships isn't just because he wants me to. It's also because I'm in love with Cas and whenever I try to move on I end up comparing the person to Cas and they never come close. I also don't want to hurt Benny by eventually telling him he was basically a way to get over Cas that failed.

I smile at Cas and put my hand over his clenched fist ignoring the longing inside me to focus on calming him down. He takes a deep breath and unclenches his fist slumping back in his chair. I put a stack of pancakes on his plate and slab on the amount of butter he likes before drizzling them in syrup. He happily digs in and I see Sam looking at me incredulously. I mouth 'bitch' at him and he replies 'jerk' out loud.

"Sam," Alondra scolds from where she's drowning her pancakes and waffles in syrup, "leave Dean alone."

"But he," Sam starts to explain but he only gets a dark look in return and I chuckle grabbing my own stack of pancakes.

I notice that Alondra's other friends have been strategically placed so that they're surrounded by all sides only Gregory seems to mind. Jack, if I remember them correctly, is cutting into his waffles to make each square individual and is pouring syrup until the brim of each square. He knocks the syrup back like a shot before chewing the waffle square itself. Alondra and the others don't react apart from a particularly deadly look from both Damien and Jake.

"So," Jack says loudly after finishing half of his plate and arranging the remaining half into a distorted smiley face, "when are we going to start the interrogation!"

"Jack," Jake chides him sharply making Jack scowl and cross his arms.

"Well that's what it is!"

"Quiet down you two," Damien cuts in not even raising his voice and they both immediately shut their mouths shut with a click. Jack's being more dramatic than necessary.

"I think that the blonde shrill one should start," Jack goes on after a minute.

"Ow," he shouts," Alondra someone kicked me."

"Guys," she scolds.

They all mutter an apology even Gregory who hasn't even spoken.

"Becky," Eva turns to the blonde, "if you have questions they think you should go first."

"I'm shrill? Whatever so how do you all know each other and I mean only you four is it like some sort of foursome that you're trying get Alondra to join," Becky asks raising an eyebrow while Chuck covers his face in horror.

"Yes," Jack says with an incredibly straight at the same time Gregory stutters out a denial with a red face.

"Jack and his family adopted me when we were younger. Damien and Gregory are our cousins and they are brothers," Jake says before taking a sip of his milk through a silly straw which is the only kind of straw Gabriel lets us use. I never thought it was possible to look intimidating drinking from a silly straw.

"Who's oldest,"Becky asks apparently not done with her questions.

"Jack is older than me and Damien is older than Gregory. Damien is oldest of all and Gregory is the youngest," Jake says with a tiny smirk and I just know he made that more complicated than it needed to be for our sleep addled minds.

"So," Jack explains further, "from oldest to youngest it's Damien, me, Jake, and Gregory."

Becky nods in understanding while Jake just huffs at his ruined fun.

"You next twitchy," Jack motions to Chuck.

"Twitchy? I wouldn't call myself twitchy you know maybe squirrely," Chuck babbles, "Grace and Eva call me squirrely."

"No Dean's already Squirrel it would be confusing," Crowley cuts in, "your new name is Twitchy."

"How about Chuck," Crowley gives Chuck a dark look, "No? Okay."

Chuck starts taking a long drink from his milk and Jack turns to Crowley.

"Why is Dean, Squirrel," he asks Crowley.

"Because his brother is Moose," Crowley replies like it's obvious motioning to Sam who's incredibly tall.

"Oh." Jack turns back to Chuck who is now rambling about how he can totally be twitchy.

"Chuck honey," Alondra says keeping her voice calm, "it's okay. Crowley and these guys won't hurt you. They aren't that cruel."

"Okay," Chuck says taking calming breaths, "okay."

"Besides if they tried I could totally kick their butts," Alondra states popping some hash browns in her mouth which earns her a small smile from Chuck.

"So um how did you guys meet," Chuck asks seeming to gain confidence,

"Alondra was kicking ass and taking names," Jake replies not even looking up from where he is strategically stacking his french toast.

"Um," Chuck says looking at us for guidance on what to do with that, "excuse me?" He finally asks leaning forward only missing his plate by a very experienced Becky who moves it out of the way.

"Alondra was kicking ass and taking names," Jack repeats slowly.

"You were fighting," Michael shouts turning to Alondra who only stares at him.

"Well yeah," she says turning back to her plate.

"I am appalled by your behavior," Michael says reproachingly.

"It happens," Alondra shrugs looking like she couldn't care less what Michael thought.

"Alondra," Gabriel says scolding her.

"I'm sorry Gabriel," Alondra apologizes instantly and sincerely.

Lucifer and Anna and pretty much the whole table snickers as Michael makes a sound of protest.

"It's okay snowflake," Gabriel sighs as Alondra guiltily picks at her food, "I'm sure you had a good reason for fighting right?"

"Mhmm," Jack jumps in, "besides it wasn't really a fight the other guy couldn't hold his own he went down after on hit. He was a dick and Alondra only did it to help someone else."

"Thank you, Jack," Gabriel sighed, "now tell me everything that happened."

"Well," Alondra begins, "I was walking to the library to meet up with Charlie, Becky, Grace, Eva, Jo, and Garth. When I noticed Dean talking to someone-hold on Dean are you okay with me telling this story?"

"Give me a minute," I told her as I grab onto Cas who looks at me curiously.

"Promise you won't go Hulk on me," I asked him.

"Why would I-" he started to ask.

"Just promise me," I pleaded cutting him off when he nods I turn to all my other friends, "you guys promise too?" They all nodded looking confused.

"You may proceed," I told Alondra.

"Okay so," she continued, "I noticed that Dean didn't look comfortable like he was trying to politely tell the guy to go to Hell in the way one does. Of course I know Dean's a total BAMF who can shoot a gun, fix cars, and kick butt. I still wanted to help him because he's my friend and they were in a very dark corner that Dean was trying to get out of. Anyway I started to walk over quickly because Dean now looked incredibly uncomfortable. When I got closer I saw the guy was Alistair which only strengthened my resolve because he's creepy and stares at Dean a lot. I got close enough to hear what he was saying and let me just say it was disturbing and sexually explicit. I could also hear Dean telling him to kindly jump of the nearest bridge. So I told him to back off and he just turned to me and told me to mind my own business but you know in a more vulgar fashion. He wasn't listening to either of us and after he licked Dean's neck I just kind of realized that if I didn't physically remove him he wouldn't stop. So I pulled him off Dean and when he tried to hit me I reacted."

"You drop kicked him," I say wanting to go into detail on such a wonderful day when I realized Alondra was really my friend who would kick ass in my name.

"Reacted," Alondra says again.

"You punched him in the face as well," I add.

"Okay Dean no one needs a play by play," Alondra says quickly looking flustered.

"What's a drop kick," Michael asks us.

"It's badass is what it is," Ash exclaims while Jo whoops in agreement.

"Then we ran away because we were not going to get in trouble for such nonsense," I tell Gabriel who looks both amused and proud.

"So anyway," Jake continues his story, "I saw her a few days later and walked over to congratulate her on making Jack gain a puppy crush on her and we hit it off after I called her Batman."

"Not Batgirl," Alondra says giddy, "but Batman!" (She grew to dislike Batgirl after the old Batman movies, that nobody is allowed to speak of in our presence, because shut up Barbara they totally do appreciate Alfred. Also because of Batgirl's hatred for Joker in a Death in the Family and the fact that the old Batman movies made it so Barbara wasn't Commissioner Gordon's daughter.)

"That is the best thing I've ever heard," I say waving my fork around, "right Cas?" I say turning to him only to notice that he's tense and shaking.

"Cas?"

"Meg," Cas says turning a deadly look at her, "Alistair is a cousin of yours no?"

"Well ye-yeah," she stutters looking at him wide eyed.

"Arrange a meeting with him tomorrow," Castiel hisses.

"You promised," I say looking at him sternly.

"I don't care!"

"Alondra took care of him. You can ruin his life all you want at school but you aren't ruining Christmas!"

He looks at me startled that I'm actually yelling at him and nods settling down. I notice Benny also looks pissy and give him a reassuring smile.

"My question next," Garth grins.

I can't help but laugh at his timing and Jake nods at him leaning back in his chair having already finished his plate.

"Shoot."

"Okay," Garth says excitedly before turning surprisingly serious and glaring, "how come I've never seen you around school?"

"We're homeschooled but we like to go to the comic book store near your school," Jake replies easily.

"Dean," Cas whispers to me, "could he be like the people in Mean Girls."

I chuckle at him and feel my heart swell at the fact that he sounds so much like the old Cas right now.

"Probably not," I whisper back.

I shoot up suddenly startling Cas, "Hold up there's a comic book store near campus?"

"Yeah," Alondra nods, "and it has other books that you would like as well as the type of music you like."

"Why was I not told about this!"

She shrugs and makes the 'I don't know' sound.

"We'll take you some other day," Ash says before turning to Jake, "now Jake have you ever considered going to a real school?"

"I don't really care what happens. However our parents noticed that we made friends with Alondra and are considering letting us go to your school."

"Cool. I demand that if you do go to school we all get to act one scene of Mean Girls with each of you. Well you and Jack because the other two look either too shy or too murderous."

"Whatever."

"Fuck yeah," Jo say pumping her fist before continuing, "what do all four of you want as careers in the future? What are your hobbies now? I collect knives."

We all stare at her and she shrugs before saying that someone had to ask the boring questions.

"I want to be a psychiatrist and I like to do science experiments especially when they're dangerous," Jake says.

"I want to be a writer and like to read in my spare time to get an idea of what my writing style will be," Gregory says actually sounding excited about something.

"No kidding me too," Chuck exclaims before slouching, "but I'm no good at it."

"I could be your editor," Gregory offers. Chuck and him start making plans when Jack shushes them.

"I have no idea what exactly I want to be but I know I want to entertain! During my spare time I like to try out different types of entertainment to figure it out," he says sounding as excited as Gregory.

We all turn to Damien who hasn't said a word he finishes chewing before speaking.

"Mortician."

"That's creepy," Eva says wrinkling her nose to which Grace nods.

"Someone has to do it," Gregory says glaring at her obviously protective of his brother, "and it might as well be someone who's interested in it and who won't do a half assed job."

"Well okay," Eva says looking at him without much concern over angering him.

"Enough of the chit chat," Crowley says turning to glare at them all, "do any of you have a criminal record. Keep in mind I can find out easily."

"So find out for yourself," Jake shrugs.

"That sounds like Crowley will have to go through a lot of trouble," Alondra frets, "it'll probably be illegal too. So just tell him."

Jake sighs dramatically, "No. Well who knows what Gregory gets up to." He looks at the boy suspiciously.

"I don't-," Gregory says before slouching, "stop messing with me." He whines and pulling on Damien's sleeve. Damien only gives Jake a dark look which shuts him up.

"Moving on," this comes from Charlie who is scowling at Jake, "now what exactly are your intentions with my sister from another mister, best friend, and girl who I had a slight crush on in the 8th grade?"

"One who uses the phrase sister from another mister anymore and two what do you mean by intentions?"

"I mean sexually which is what we all want to know," Charlie exclaims pounding a fist on the table as we gape at her, "I know that we're all thinking it!"

"I'm not interested in the prospect of sex nor is Alondra," Jake says wrinkling his nose, "we both think it sounds messy and repulsive."

We all share disbelieving glances.

"No sex," Balthazar gasps, "but how will you survive!"

"Are these the people you were telling me about," Jake asks Alondra motioning to Cas' friends who all share horrified looks. I know that usually Cas would share in their horror but seeing that Jake wanting to have sex would end in murder I highly doubt he's anything but appeased.

"Ignoring Balthazar and the other's perverted view," Sam butts in flicking his hair out of his eyes, "what about children would you adopt if not going the natural route?"  
"First we've been dating a month slow down okay we haven't even decided on our favorite fandoms which is crucial for us. If I ship something she doesn't and one of us shoots the ship down it will end in a blood feud. Second we don't want kids," Jake replies while Alondra nods in agreement.

"You don't want kids," Sam turns to Alondra shocked.

"Nope."

"But-"

"Don't push your beliefs of an apple pie life on me Samoose I will kick you."

"What about marriage," I scowl at Jake, "you believe in that Jake?"

Jake and Alondra share a glance before they both shrug.

"You're not getting married," I splutter, "Alondra you can't be serious!"

"Eh."

I stare at her wide eyed. I can see why she may not want kids but my whole life my father has taught me that marriage is sacred.

"It's highly improbable that the marriage would last and in my opinion marriage doesn't make that big of a difference. There's also the fact that after 7 years you're basically married," Alondra explains.

"Huh," Anna speaks up, "so mom and dad's divorce did have an effect on one of us."

Alondra scowls at her about to deny such a statement when Gabriel stands.

"I'm going to speak for all of the Novak family," he begins and I see no trace of the fun Gabe we all know and love, "mostly because I'm less of an asshole than everyone else but also because I feel Alondra and I know eachother best. You probably know by now that she and the other two that make up her trio don't usually get along. In fact our whole family fights constantly. Now I may fight with my siblings but once you lay a finger on them you will answer to me! I will finish my speech on this note…. hurting my sister or any of my siblings or family which include the nerds is hazardous for to your life."

He sits down once he's finished and I mentally congratulate him.

"Ditto," Jake says softly.

"What," I ask him.

"I know that things will be tense and there will probably be some hostility towards my family which includes Alondra," Jakes says, "and I just hope it never goes too far as it would then give me great pleasure to break each and every one of you."

I see in that moment that along with myself Gabe has gained a bit of respect for the boy.


	10. Disney Marathon

_**Author's Notes: I own nothing except my OCs. Sorry that this is so late but school just started and I didn't have all my books and my sister went back to back to college today. Its been a busy time. So since I've started school updates will be a bit slower but they will happen.**_

"So what are we going to do today," Jack asks pushing his plate away and patting his belly after eating a horrendous amount. He ignores Jake's look of disgust.

"We're going to have a Disney marathon and take a small break at 5 before continuing," Alondra replies handing him a napkin which he makes into a hat before plopping it on Damien's head. Damien looks unperturbed and lets him.

"Disney movies are so idiotic," Anna says rolling her eyes, "they teach girls to depend on men."

"Blasphemy," Jack shouts, "thou shalt not hate on my childhood."

"If you think that's what Disney movies are about you must not be paying attention at all," Charlie tells her, "most of the movies try to teach you to follow your dreams and rise above what society expects of you-."

"Noooo," Alondra says drawing out the word, "don't start this conversation. Everyone gets really worked up about it! Can we just go watch the movies?"

"Fine," Charlie says and stands up. As almost everyone gets up to follow, the last three remaining people in their seats share a look.

"Actually," Lucifer speaks up, "we _are _going to join you!"

Eva and Grace freeze causing a second of chaos as everyone bumps into each other. Gabriel mutters something about anarchy.

"What," Dean asks turning to look at them surprised.

"We are not going to leave," Michael tells Dean as if talking to a small child.

"Conjunctions Mike use them," Dean retorts before continuing, "why are you going to stay?"

"It seems like _it'll_ be an interesting day," Anna says making sure to enunciate her conjunction (rather seductively) but she quickly backs down when Castiel growls at her.

"Oh! Cas again? Are you getting sick," Dean frets. Eva rolls her eyes and Grace sighs quietly.

"You know what," Alondra sighs, "fine whatever. Michael and Lucifer don't go near Grace or Eva. I don't want blood shed today!"

"Why would there be blood shed," MIchael asks with a tilt of his head something all the Novaks do when confused or curious.

"Because they hate you," Crowley replies bluntly to which everyone hums in agreement.

Michael stops and thinks for a moment before ultimately deciding that he doesn't care. Lucifer walks quickly to join Alondra.

"Aww but you don't hate me little sister right," Lucifer smirks.

Alondra looks blankly at him and although he would never tell her, he's a bit unnerved by it.

"Gabe told me that if I don't have anything nice to say to not say anything at all," she says and Lucifer stomps away pouting.

_**Castiel**_

I'm basking in Dean's worried attention when I hear Grace shout.

"Move your hand or have it ripped off!"

I see Adam backing away quickly and see Gabriel rush over.

"Milligan," he growls.

"I didn't do anything," he says eyes wide.

"Dude," Dean says scrunching his nose, "you have orgies with her older brother."

I'm pulled from my thoughts of how adorable Dean looks wrinkling his nose at the comment about me.

"Hey!"

"No offense Cas!"

"I'm very offended, it would be an honor to have my leftovers!"

"Cas!"

"Sorry," I mutter at his reprimanding look and open my arms for a forgiveness hug giving him the puppy dog eyes. He smiles at me and I'm about to get my hug when some kid with a southern accent pulls his attention from me. I think the dick's name is Bill or something.

"Aww look at you all red cheeked," the dick says, "its kind of cute."

"Sh-shut up Benny," Dean stutters blushing even more, "you know how I get when people talk about doing the deed."

"I sure do," _Benny_ says winking at Dean and smiling sultrily and I want to cut a bitch. I wonder if phrases like that are what make Dean look at me half amused-half horrified.

"Look everyone," Alondra says shoving Adam and making him topple over a chair that is in the hall before continuing, "lets just have the marathon and you can all sort your stuff out at five. You'll have some time to calm down and I'll have time to make an escape plan in case things get ugly." Everyone murmurs in agreement and I notice that for all that Michael, Lucifer, and Anna act like they don't care they make sure to block Adam from all the triplets. I grab onto Dean and drag him along with me and away from Benny.

"I thought they didn't care," I tell Dean who looks to me from where he was once looking back at Benny. My amusement fades a bit at that until Dean grins warmly at me.

"We thought you didn't care either Cas," he says, "but here you are interrogating Alondra's boyfriend to make sure he's good enough for her." I sniff and look away. He smiles and squeezes my arm. We make it to the living room without anymore incidents except perhaps Eva shoving Adam but no one pays attention to that.

"So what movie should we watch first," Jo asks dropping herself into a bean bag chair.

"_The Lion King,_" Garth shouts looking at all of us excitedly. Jack opens his mouth only to be silenced by Jake who slaps a hand over his mouth.

"If you sing the the beginning of the _Circle of Life,_ I will smother you in your sleep," he hisses but Jack doesn't seem to care and proceeds to sing it, Garth joins him after a few seconds. Alondra steps between Jack and Jake, who is about to lunge for the former.

"Calm down! We're going to watch them in order," she tells us, "we're also going to watch _Anastasia, Rise of the Guardians_, and _The Lorax_. We'll watch Pixar separate from Disney. We will also be skipping the less popular ones because we don't have forever and Disney has a lot of movies."

Ash raises his hand mockingly as if he's in class and answers before Alondra can even speak, "What's the first movie?"

"Ash if that's how you ask questions in class it's no wonder teachers hate you," Alondra tells him.

"I always thought it was because he's constantly stoned," Crowley says.

"Ash," Alondra gasps, "hugs not drugs!"

Ash coos at her, wrapping her up in a hug, "Aww you're so adorable!"

"Get off," Alondra whines, "I have to put on Snow White!"

"Fuck yeah," Charlie shouts running to the tv room.

We're watching _Peter Pan_ and Wendy starts to sing _Your Mother and Mine_. Dean stiffens next to me and I notice Sam who had been leaning against Dean's legs grabs onto Dean's knee. I suddenly remember that Dean doesn't have a mom.

"_Well a mother, a real mother, is the most wonderful person in the world;_

_She's the angel voice that bids you good night_

_Kisses your cheek, whispers, 'Sleep tight.'"_

I remember Dean once told me that his mom was the most beautiful and kind woman in the world. He'd then chuckled humorlessly and said that this is what everyone thinks of their mother so I couldn't take his word for it. He'd frowned when I said I didn't think that of my mother and said that was sad. He'd also offered to be my mother which I politely declined.

_Your mother and mine_

_Your mother and mine_

Sam had once told me that sometimes he feels bad for not feeling as much loss over his mother as Dean does. He still wishes he had a mother of course but he said he felt that he mourned the _idea _of her and a mother in general.

_The helping hand that guides you along_

_Whether you're right, whether you're wrong_

Our mother never comforted us on our failures. She would simply look at us in disappointment. Once Eva had gotten in a fight in middle school. She wasn't hurt physically but the fight had started because, although she wouldn't admit it, her feelings got hurt and she responded with aggression. Mother had not cared and blamed it completely on Eva and that was the day that Eva lost any love for her. Yes, our mother only payed us attention when we did something exceptional.

_Your mother and mine_

_Your mother and mine_

_What makes mothers all that they are?_

_Might as well ask, "What makes a star?"_

_Ask your heart to tell you her worth_

_Your heart will say ,"Heaven on earth."_

_Another word for divine,_

_Your mother and mine._

I shift closer to Dean and wrap an arm around his shoulder. He stiffens before leaning into me and I kiss him on the forehead. He stares at me with wide eyes and I panic and quickly move away. I see him open his mouth to speak and I glue my eyes to the screen. Friends aren't supposed to kiss their friends on the head. Unless you're a girl because no one finds it weird when they do it... but guy friends aren't supposed to! I don't like Dean as anything more than a friend… right? Of course I'm right! I mean I think I would know if I liked my best friend.

_**Dean**_

Castiel kissed me. The phrase repeats itself in my head as we make it up to _Sleeping Beauty _and half an hour from break. Of course it was a kiss on the forehead but still I hope it means more. I feel pathetic over being so affected by a tiny peck when Cas looks so **un**affected by it. Maybe it isn't a big deal and he doesn't feel the same. I sag a bit at the thought and smile reassuringly at Sammy when he gives me a concerned look. I'm such a loser! Acting like one of the many, many, _many_ chicks and guys Cas flirts with, like I'm not already close with him. Yeah... we are close aren't we? So even if he isn't interested I should be content with being friends. Cas will tell me gently and probably awkwardly if he doesn't like me and then we'll laugh. Yeah…

The movie has finished and Alondra announces that the break has begun. She immediately sits back down and grabs a controller.

"What are you doing," I chuckle, "you're supposed to be doing something productive."

"Meg says she can beat me," Alondra replies setting up the game as Meg saunters over swaying her hips as she passes a distracted Castiel, "and now I want to see if it's true."

Alondra chooses Harley Quinn and Meg picks Catwoman before they both agree on Themyscira as their location.

"Oh! You're playing Injustice: Gods Among Us," Jack shouts across the room, "I wanna play!" He throw himself onto his stomach next to Alondra and makes grabby hands at her.

"You'll be next," Alondra tells him as the game loads, "I'm going outside after this round." Jack pouts clearly displeased that she's leaving him before turning to Jake who sighs but nods.

Alondra of course kicks Meg's butt which sends Meg off in a huff when Jack won't stop laughing at her.

"Okay, I'm leaving now Jack," she says tossing him the controller, "have fun."

Jake settles down next to Jack and Alondra puts on a coat and heads for the front door. As I follow her I hear Jack shout, "Okay! I LOVE YOU!" I turn to blink at him in surprise and hear Alondra laugh before replying, "Love you too Jack." She pauses, "As a friend!" before she rushes out the door.

"Doesn't that bother you," I ask her as we trudge over to our friends. We both move to the side as Jo tackles Ash to the ground with a war cry and narrowly miss being taken down.

"What," Alondra asks me lifting an eyebrow before scooping up a handful of snow and throwing it in the air. It falls on top of her making her blink and grin as she shakes the excess snow off. I smile at the way some snowflakes still stubbornly cling to her hair and eyelashes.

"That Jack says he loves you," I say picking up a handful of snow myself and hitting Sammy which earns me a glare when Jess laughs at him. I smile smugly at tormenting my brother as I wait for Alondra's response.

"Nah," she says drawing it out as she twirls and throws up more snow, "I doubt he means it." I shake off some snow that's landed on me but doubt I've succeeded in removing it all when I see Alondra grin.

"I guess," I sigh before smirking, "but you never know. You are pretty adorable." Alondra scoffs and walks off kicking up snow on her way. I feel someone standing next to me and turn to see Castiel with a stony expression on his face. I wait for him to speak while watching Jack and Jake come out of the house, the former singing _Do You Want to Build a Snowman _in the latter's ear at the top of his lungs. Jake pushes his brother and runs over to his cousins who are currently building- I don't know.

"What is that," Jake asks them, looking at the wobbly structure warily.

"It's obviously a tower to the moon," Jack says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, when he catches up to them.

"It is," Gregory grins at him before pursing his lips when he realizes that he isn't tall enough to get on the next mound. He sighs disappointedly and is about to knock over his masterpiece when Damien _looks_ at his cousins and they quickly scramble to help. Jack even goes as far as to lift Gregory on his shoulders. I can see Becky dramatically fan herself in the distance and hear Chuck shout, "Woman it's like -3 degrees out here!" Charlie and Alondra roll down the hill as Dorothy has a snowball fight with Garth, Ash, and Jo. Gabriel is worrying over the fact that Grace and Eva are going to have a sled race down the hill Charlie and Alondra are on. Crowley is off bothering Cas' group of friends which he used to be a part of and now loves to torment. Of course not before taking everyones bets for Grace and Eva's race. Lucifer, Michael, and Anna are standing awkwardly to the side and I plan to talk to them later.

"Dean," I hear Castiel say and I take a deep breath before turning to him.

"Yeah, Cas" I reply clearing my throat when I hear how pathetically hopeful I sound.

"About the- thing," Cas says awkwardly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if I made things awkward."

Oh! No Cas not at all," I tell him excitedly because that doesn't sound like a rejection. In fact this would be the part of the movie were the love interest would confess their love or-

"Great! That's a relief," Cas sighs, "I didn't think I could bear making our friendship awkward over some stupid mistake. You know? Like it doesn't mean anything! We could never go out or stuff that'd be… gross!"

Or break your heart completely.

"Oh," I say grin faltering a bit, "yeah gross.'" I cross my arms over my chest and used my head to motion towards the hill.

"Listen," I say, "I'm going to go watch the race."  
I see Castiel frown and ignore his calls of my name until he shrugs and decides it isn't worth it.

We've just finished watching _Robin Hood_ and have decided to skip a few movies so Alondra is currently putting on _The Little Mermaid_ which Gabriel says sends out a bad message about the importance of family.

"It's a kids movie," Eva says sounding exasperated.

"It doesn't make it okay that she just left her family for some guy," Gabe shouts, "family is supposed to stick together!"

"Well not forever," Sam puts in.

"You shut your whoremouth Samuel," Gabe snaps at him.

"Well," Sam gasps looking scandalized.

"So you're going to leave me," I ask Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"I-" he begins but gets cut off by Alondra who smacks him on the head on the way to her seat.

"You're making Dean upset you big jerk," she scolds him, Sam sighs, apologizes, and turns to lean on my legs.

"Aww don't worry Dean-o," I hear from next to me and jump when I see Benny leaning over the couch, "you'll still have me." I blush as Becky adds, "You'll have all of us, but don't stop this is gold!" She starts to scribble on her notepad and I blush even more while Benny just chuckles.

"I-I thought that you wrote stories about Dean and I," Castiel says with a tone that I can't decipher.

Becky shrugs and Charlie shushes us as the movie starts.

"Castiel scoot over," I whisper.

"What," he asks turning to me and I ignore how the light from the screen makes him look like a god.

"Scoot," I whisper again. He gives me confused look but does so. I also scoot over which causes him to look even more confused as he probably thought I wanted to stretch out on him. I ignore his confused looks and turn to Benny smiling. I pat the seat next to me and he quickly moves to fill it in. I hear Cas make a noise but before I can investigate Charlie shushes us.

_**Benny**_

Dean-o probably thinks no one noticed his little exchange with Castiel outside but I did. Of course he didn't notice because Castiel was in the same space as us but that just makes me sound bitter don't it? I hate the douche, why if Dean was ever that infatuated with me I'd still treat him like royalty in fear that someone else would be better to him. I love the little geek and I hate that he can't decide between the two of us. Dean may be incredible at lying but in the short time I've known him I've come to realize how bad he is at hiding his feelings. Which comes in handy because he don't like talking about his feelings. Almost everyone is humming along to _Part of Your World_ and I take the opportunity to do the ol' yawn and stretch on sweet innocent Dean who I'm almost positive will appreciate the cliche. I move to drape my arm on his shoulder but feel it get smacked away roughly. I turn to look over Dean's head and see two blue eyes glaring at me. I simply smile lazily at him and pull my arm back. This is going to be harder than I thought if the little green monster is following us around. I find it amazing that Castiel the stupid son of a bitch still hasn't figured out that he's head over heels for Dean. Oh well, I guess it's better for me that he doesn't find out because I'm sure that if he does that he'll go to all lengths to get Dean back. It'll be Castiel cutting Dean's food and kissing the floor Dean walks on. I'm not stupid I know that Dean will eventually choose Castiel but I want to at least try to win him over.

_**Alondra**_

After watching _Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Lion King, Hercules_, and _Mulan _along with a whole bunch of other movies we decided it best to call it a day. Tomorrow we start on _Tangled _and watch _Toy Story _1-3, _Monster Inc., Monsters University,_ and _The Incredibles_. Along with the three other non- Disney movies I'd mentioned. Then we'd start the Marvel marathon after a break. Jake, Jack, Gregory, and Damien were also returning tomorrow. I laugh under my breath when I remember the dirty look Jake gave me as he left the house after Jack who was singing _I'll Make a Man Out of You_. The door to Dean's room suddenly opens and I get yanked in. I don't really react since Eva and Grace often do the same whenever they want me to be on their side of an argument.

Dean and most of my other friends (and Gabriel, Eva, and Grace) are there except Benny. Crowley looks particularly annoyed at this arrangement and I can only guess we interrupted one of his schemes.

"We need to have a meeting," Charlie informs me looking very serious.

"Okayyyy," I say drawing out the word, "where's Benny?"

"We're going to be talking about Benny so he can't be here," Dean sighs.

"Gossip," I ask raising an eyebrow. I get a pillow thrown at me.

"Touchy," I say, "okay."

I throw the pillow back at Dean and lift Sam's legs, to sit on the bed he's laying on, before putting them on my lap.

"What's the problem Dean-o," Gabriel asks taking out a candy bar from a hollowed book. I realize that Gabe may have a problem if candy is hidden all around the house..

"Benny and Cas are my problem," Dean whisper shouts before returning to a normal voice and pacing his room floor that is currently full of bodies, "they're killing me!"

"You mean your love triangle," Jo asks munching on candy Gabriel has passed out to whoever wants it.

"What," Dean asks.

"I've been previewing Becky's stories on you and they make some fair points," she says pointing at him with a _Twizzler_.

"She has a point," I tell him popping a _Skittle _into my mouth.

"Why is Becky writing stories about us," Dean asks motioning to the blond before turning to all of us "and why are you reading it?!"

"I think I may have a problem," Eva says in a dramatic whisper, "I can no longer have enough of your love story." Grace rolls her eyes before speaking.

"What exactly is your problem Dean," she asks him.

"Okay," Dean takes a breath before quickly spitting it out, "today Cas basically told me that we'd never be together and Benny keeps giving me signs that he likes me. I like Benny but I adore Cas and I don't want anyone to get hurt which I'm pretty sure will happen if I choose Benny or choose to continue chasing after something that will never happen. I don't know what Cas even wants because he doesn't like me but hates when I go out with other people."

"That's a doozy," Crowley mutters after a second.

"That's not helping," Dean snaps glaring at him and Crowley just waves his hand dismissively.

"Calm down big brother," I say placatingly, "you know he doesn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah," Dean sighs, "I do, sorry Crowley."

"Ehh," Crowley shrugs turning to poke around Dean's room.

"Who do you like the most," Sam asks, "it's simple Dean. Just figure that out and it's fixed."

"That's what I don't know Sam," Dean glares at him before slouching and continuing, "besides even if I did give Benny a chance I'd eventually end up choosing Cas. My brain doesn't let me do anything else.

"Well duh," Charlie scoffs, "it's because you keep forgetting all the reasons he sucks."

"Okay lets do this," Gabe speaks up, "you'll go out on a date with Benny or more than one if you need time to decide but anyway each time you start to compare him to Cas just think of Castiel's bad qualities."

"Cas doesn't have bad qualities," Dean scoffs.

"Oh buddy," Garth sighs sadly, "I hate seeing the bad in anyone but Castiel has always been mean."

"What no he hasn't," Dean defends Castiel.

"Not in front of you," Jo cuts in, "but he's always hated that we're you're friends as well. Haven't you ever noticed that in 8th grade you eventually stopped hanging out with us and family dinner's usually included a very cranky Castiel."

"Well-," Dean begins ready to go to all lengths to defend his best friend but stops suddenly, "you know he made me stop celebrating Halloween by trick-or-treating. He says it's for kids."

"That's crazy we go out every year," Ash shouts.

"Yeah! So I've decided," Dean says coming to a sudden halt in his pacing, "I'm going to do it. I going to try to get over Castiel."

"Cool," Garth grins, "so how are you going to ask Benny out?"

Dean rubs the back of his neck and smiles shyly, "I actually thought I'd wait for him to ask me out."

"Oh my God, Winchester you are such a sub!" Eva shouts.

"Eva, shut up that's my brother," Sam whines voice full of disgust.

"Sorry do you prefer the term bottom? Does that make it easier to handle," Eva asks in a mock worried tone. Sam screeches and runs out of the room with his hands covering his ears. Eva shrugs and gets up to leave as well when Dean blushes and kicks us all out.


	11. Gifts

_**Author's Notes: I own nothing except my OCs. I have updated at last sorry for the wait but I was kind of failing physics and had to get my grade up. So it isn't that long but I promise the next chapter will have more plot, this is basically setting up said plot.**_

Alondra and I are watching _Glee_ together and waiting for everyone else to wake up. We coo at the Klaine scenes although Alondra still thinks that Kurt is the greatest thing ever and no one will ever be on his level enough to date him.

"Is it weird that I kind of have a crush on Kurt," she asks me with the usual Novak head tilt.

"_Kind of_," I ask lifting an eyebrow which makes her blush and flap a sleeve of her Batman robe at me.

I answer after another of Rachel's dramatic exits, "But no I have a crush on him too."

"Yeah but you'd actually have a chance," she countered.

I roll my eyes and dismiss her. An hour or two later after hissing at Sebastian's smirky little meerkat face Gabriel comes stumbling downstairs and heads to the kitchen so we get up to help.

Grace is fretting over the fact that we have a bit of a late start today so we may not get everything done. Of course this is ridiculous as we aren't actually doing anything productive but whatever. Charlie and Alondra are discussing LARPing one of these days during break and arguing over whether or not they should invite Jake and his family. Alondra says that we would all just try to make them uncomfortable again but Charlie insists it isn't possible since they literally give no shits. I notice Cas rolling his eyes at them and Meg telling him something which makes him snicker… he seems kind of like any other bully right now but before I can save it in my memory as a reason to let go of my stupid crush, he sees my disapproving look and actually looks sorry. That jerk. Before I know it I'm once again preparing his food for him and I realize I have no control. Eva actually looks sad for me and I notice that as I cut Castiel's food, he's flirting with Meg and I stop before quickly pushing the pancakes onto my plate. When Cas finally looks back to his plate I'm already eating and he looks surprised at his lack of food. Benny knocks his knee against mine under the table and when I look up at him he gives me small smile. I give him a full grin ignoring Cas who is glaring holes into the back of my head. Of course this proves to be impossible when he starts to poke at me and whine about his lack of food and how he is going to starve.

"Well Cas," I say pleasantly turning to face him completely, "you're going to have to learn how to prepare your own food. I was thinking last night, what's going to happen to you when we can't spend all this time together? Who'll cut your pancakes and waffles in college?"

His eyes widen at this and I realize that he may not have realized that we would probably have to go our separate ways eventually, even if for a few years and all we would have during that time is Skype which is kind of unreliable.

"Now I'm too sad to eat," Cas mutters and glares at his plate. I reach for him but quickly retract my hand when Eva shakes her head. I sigh and pick at my food instead of comforting Cas as I kind of feel I'm programmed to do.

For the rest of breakfast Cas refuses to eat until Meg starts to cut it for him somehow making it sexual but in the end Cas brushes it off by saying that it isn't how I cut it and that the syrup/butter proportions are off. I cut it for him after a few minutes of my hands actually twitching to grab at his cutlery. I'm pretty sure someone face-palmed (probably Sam) but I find I don't really care because Cas is smiling and eating happily. Of course he's still kind of clingy while we're finishing our Disney marathon. _Toy Story 3 _brings tears to most of our eyes (I freaking saw you Balthazar!) except the triplets who only have slightly trembling lips during _Monster University_. Once we finish _The Lorax_ and make Becky hold off on writing Oncest fanfic until another day so that we can start on our _Marvel _marathon we all take a moment to stretch. Alondra runs off to open the door for Jake, Jack, Greg, and Damien when the doorbell rings and Charlie plops down at next to me.

"So how has your day been Deano?"

I lift an eyebrow but otherwise ignore this strange opening to a conversation.

"Fine I guess. Breakfast was a bit weird and Oncest makes me question my sanity because on one end it's weird but on the other I ship it so hard. This morning was nice! Alondra and I watched all the _Glee _episodes with Klaine scenes or plot."

"You watched Klaine without me!"

And so that is how I find myself rewatching the Born This Way episode at Charlie's insistence even though we promised to marathon it with her. I get a bit misty eyed as Blaine sings _Somewhere Only We Know _to Kurt and thank every deity I can think of that one of my ships is actually canon. Alondra glances down at her phone looking disgruntled at the interruption but smiles after a second and taps at the keyboard. She puts it down and my curiosity fades for awhile because Kurt is having his over shirt opened as they sing _Born This Way_ and I can't!

"Who were you texting," I ask as we stretch our limbs.

"Oh I have a surprise for you," she squeals which is strange because she doesn't usually squeal it's more of a Becky thing.

"What is this surprise?"

"Well," she starts moving towards the door and throwing our coats at us, "yesterday you told me about how you didn't get to go trick-or-treating and I was disgusted by this injustice! So I pulled a few strings and long story short Jake, Jack, Gregory, and Damien are waiting at a costume shop so that we can pick stuff up for the costume party later."

"What," Charlie asks clearly having been left in the dark like all of us.

"I already talked about it with Gabe," Alondra continues, "and it's barely twelve so there's plenty of time to get everything ready. We can buy more than one costume for everyone because I'm buying and each room in the house will have someone there to offer candy!"

"This is so exciting," Garth grins running over to join her.

"Alondra," I start only to be interrupted.

"No no no no no! There will be none of this whole 'I can pay for myself' because this is a gift and you must accept it!"

I can see I'm not going to win as everyone is already exiting the house and I myself am being shoved by Jo out the door so I just sigh and give in.

_**Castiel**_

I cling to the back of Dean's olive jacket as we walk down the rows of costumes and don't worry about Dean getting annoyed because there is rarely a time when we have no physical contact. In fact it would be practically unheard of to be in the same room and not have _some_ part of our body touching. So really I'm acting completely normal and not at all freaked out about the idea of Dean leaving me for college... except that I am. I realized as I watched Benny try to keep up in conversation with Dean, a skill only people like my family, Charlie, and Sam have mastered after knowing him for a long time, while Dean jumps from topic to topic quickly stopping mid sentence to start on a new idea (I've noticed that Alondra also does this and I'm pretty sure it's where he picked it up), that I didn't even know _where_ Dean wanted to go. It just never occurred to me that Dean would make decisions without my input but he told me very clearly today that the chances of our choices for the future being similar are slim. I don't even know what Dean wishes to have as a career and it scares me that at some point Dean and I stopped discussing everything with each other.

"Do you think it'd be too excessive to get more than two costumes," Dean asks me snapping me out of my moping.

"Alondra said to get as much as you want," I shrug.

"How would I use more than one," he asks looking throw the options currently hanging in front of him.

"Change at different times," I say, "I don't know. Show off how much better you are than everyone else."

"Cas," he says giving me a stern look, "that isn't nice."

I sigh and turn to look at the costumes without letting go of him, "I find it stupid that you can't be confident without being called arrogant."

"It's not that," he explains looking critically at a banana suit which makes us both scoff simultaneously, "I want to be confident about myself but I don't want to have to put other people down to do so."

"Are you saying you don't feel confident about yourself right now," I narrow my eyes at him.

He glances at me and licks his lips before turning back to the rack, "So what or who are you going as Cas?"

I drop it for now, "I don't know. Who are you going as?"

"Well, Captain America is a definite yes," he grins at me looking excited, "so you can go as Tony Stark/Iron Man or Bucky/Winter Soldier. They're both his best friends."

I preen at being called his best friend and let myself get dragged around the store stopping a few times to check that no one will have the same costumes.


	12. This is Halloween In December

_**Author's Notes: I own nothing except my OCs. I swear I haven't forgotten this fic and I'm sorry I took so long but I've finally updated. Now that apologies are out of the way I want to know who you guys want to end up together. Destiel is the only thing I'm sure of other than that I can't quite come to a decision for couples. SO just tell me what you think. It would really help me out in deciding. **_

_**Jake**_

Alondra giggles as she dumps costume after costume into our cart. We decided that we're going to be cliche and have matching outfits of course it wasn't long before everybody wanted to join in and we apparently now have changing times to fit the theme of the hour. I can hear Jack humming loudly an aisle over while dragging Gregory around. Damien is following them like a shadow and rolling his eyes as Jack says something ridiculous. I catch his eye and hold his stare. Jack may be an idiot but he is still kind of my brother and if I don't miss with Damien's he can't miss with mine. He nods in understanding before he picks up two scythes on his way after them handing one to Gregory.

"Jake what house are you in," Alondra asks looking through a rack of Hogwarts robes.

"I don't know," I shrug which leads to a surprisingly long rant about how I have to know my fictional life for every fandom and then a short meeting in which we all determine our places in the fandoms. I blame Alondra for the ridiculously long time spent at the costume shop.

Alondra is riding with us back to the house because Jack insisted in continuing their conversation on how Joker could kick anyone's ass no matter the show, movie, or comic/book. I try to say that Scarecrow may be enough of a badass to do so but Jack reminds me that Joker beat him with a chair after the toxin didn't work on him. Alondra thinks that if Harley Quinn didn't exist they would be lovers but I don't think that's based on facts. My eyes widen on our way up the driveway and I hear Jack's dramatic gasp when he also notices how amazingly the house is decorated. Not only are the decorations amazing but the people who decorated somehow managed to clear the snow and spread fallen leaves around making it look like fall. I can see Gabriel paying someone at the door and realize this is a professional job. I'm about to tell Alondra her house looks kick ass but she's already out of the _moving _car's door and running up to hug Gabriel.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she squeals before running inside and I'm once again surprised at how excited this has her. Jack skips up the steps leading everyone else and I hang back a bit.

I stop once I'm at the door and turn to Gabriel whose glaring at me, "So this is how you get hugs?"

I ask him with a quirk of an eyebrow and smile wide when he huffs looking to the ground.

"Shut up hoodlum!" He continues to glare at me as I stroll into the house where a rather frightened looking Dean is being led away from a group of squealing girls (as well as Jack and Garth) by Castiel.

"Oh stop your pig noises," Crowley hisses at them making his way to the living room with a bottle of scotch in hand. Gabriel quickly intercepts him and snatches the bottle away from him before heading for the kitchen.

"Guys," Dean starts waiting for everyone's full attention, "this is all too much. I mean it's great but this must have cost a lot of money-"

"Let me stop you right there Squirrel," Eva cuts in, "if you haven't noticed we're loaded and ridiculously unsupervised. If daddy cared he would say something but he isn't here and you always have been so we need to show our appreciation," Dean's gaze softens at this which causes Eva to sneer, "Besides this isn't only for you we get to throw a kick ass party!"

"Aww I feel a hug coming on," Dean sing songs, not fooled for a second, and shuffles toward her with open arms. He really should have seen the punch coming.

An hour later we are dressed as cowgirls and cowboys while people slowly trickle in. Benny keeps looking at Dean in a way that:

Makes most of us uncomfortable.

Dean is oblivious to.

Causes Castiel to stick to Dean like glue while glaring at Benny over his shoulder.

Even I have to admit Dean looks pretty good and if I didn't know any better I would guess that was the reason he chose this theme. Eva says it's because he has a thing for cowboys and Dean wants some eye candy and seeing as, other than a marshmallow to the head, Dean didn't protest I have to believe this is true. Alondra made off with Charlie and Becky a few minutes ago to fetch a laptop so that they could watch some video or another with Dean. Jack keeps scaring people he doesn't know and he almost got into a fight at one point which was only stopped by Damien's terrifyingness.

"Jack you're a cowboy you aren't supposed to be scary," I sigh as he looks over the crowd of people for his next victim. He turns to me looking way more outraged than is necessary.

"Screw you Jake! Screw all of you! Especially you Gregory," He glares pointedly at the small boy gesturing wildly.

"I didn't say anything," he squeaks in protest shrinking at the attention Jack's outburst has caused.

"You were thinking it swine! I don't tell you how to live your life!"

"Jack stop yelling," Alondra says passing by us with the other two in tow. He immediately quiets down and bounds after her like a love sick puppy.

"Oh hey Cas," Dean says snapping to attention when he sees the group moving toward them, "if you want you can go now. We're going to watch Dan and Phil for a while."

"Who are Dan and Phil and why are you trying to get rid of me," Castiel asks him probably trying to sound light and teasing but, if Dean's wince is anything to go by, I'm pretty sure I didn't just imagine that he just tightened his grip painfully.

"Relax Cas," he says smiling warmly, "they're youtubers Amazingphil and Danisnotonfire. I don't want you to leave but I'm pretty sure you won't want to do the same things as we do. You already said you're not going to go ask for candy."

Castiel looks over to Benny angrily and snaps, "Yeah, well I changed my mind. I'm staying."

Dean brightens at this and fails to notice that Benny and Castiel are seconds from whipping it out and peeing around him.

"You promised make out sessions," Meg protests. Balthazar quickly grabs her and pulls her back into the crowd motioning between Benny and Castiel and shaking his head. We proceed to spend half an hour watching Dan and Phil (listening to Becky's squeals "I love it when they talk at the same time.) until Castiel starts complaining that he's getting cramps from standing around. Alondra rolls her eyes but leads the way as we make our way into the crowd. Benny grabs Dean by the arm for the second Castiel looks away at someone calling his name and starts to walk outside. We all follow Castiel running furiously to catch up and grab Dean without looking suspicious. I notice we're heading towards the maze and roll my eyes before grabbing onto Alondra. She turns to me quirking an eyebrow.

"What are you scared," she smirks and I know it's partly because she thinks I think _she's _scared.

"There's a clown section," I say getting straight to the point and pretend not to notice when she tries to burrow into my side. We all shuffle our way through the maze sticking close together something in our brain telling us that if we are a cluster of people then nothing can hurt us. I can see a couple making out in some corner and can't help but smile when an actor pops up scaring them half to death. Alondra lightly smacks my arm and tells me not to enjoy other people's fears in public.

_**Jack**_

"_I'll get over it."_ I promised Jake that I would get over my crush when he told me he was thinking of asking Alondra out. The worst part is that he thinks I have and that he can trust me but I'm a terrible person and all the friendly flirting is something I know he should worry about. I'm his big brother adopted or not and I shouldn't be trying to steal his girlfriend. He doesn't show much emotion but I can tell he at least enjoys her company and I would hate to be the guy to ruin that when I always worried that he would never find anyone. I don't hate Jake, I don't hate anyone, but sometimes when I see the two smiling at some inside joke or being completely in sync with one another I forget that I'm not supposed to hate anyone because Jake's giving me very good reason to do so. So even though I try not to when I take my eyes off the couple's linked elbows and see Castiel trying not to throw a fit over the fact that Benny keeps talking to Dean…. I get it. A lot of people would see Castiel as an asshole who sleeps around which wouldn't be that big of a problem if he wasn't denying his friend the ability to date. Castiel may not be dating Dean but it's pretty obvious that Dean and Castiel are having a slow build to their epic gay romance and Benny needs to back off. I'm not stupid and I know people are eventually going to take sides and I know that when that happens I'm going to be on Castiel's.

After what seemed forever, especially that awkward moment where Dean nearly got trampled by a screeching group of teenagers and had started a battle between Cas and Benny over who got to help him up (eventually he'd gotten himself up and kept on walking oblivious to the battle he'd started.), we finally got out of the maze and started to head back the house where everything was getting a bit rowdy. I have an eye for these types of things, trainwrecks in action, and realize I'm the only one that's noticed. I see Meg smirk at her friends and get a bad feeling in my tummy when I see Balthazar shake his head in disgust at them before walking off. I get distracted however when I see that my group has started their way up the stairs. I glance at the clock and sure enough, it's time to change. It's now time for the Marvel costumes which had been a hassle to pick a because it feels like betrayal cosplaying as anyone but the Joker, but eventually I'd picked the Green Goblin because it's as close as I'll get. Jake thinks I have a problem and refuses to acknowledge his obsession with the Scarecrow. Jo is dressed as Ms. Marvel- excuse me Captain Marvel as Alondra and Charlie are quick to correct- Becky and Chuck are dressed as the Invisible Woman and Mr Fantastic, Becky made Chuck put on a wig so that he could have gray streaks, Grace is dressed as Spitfire, Eva dressed as Psylocke, Dean as Captain America, Benny as the Winter Soldier, Castiel as Iron Man (though really he's Tony Stark), Charlie as the Black Widow, Garth is Wolverine, Ash and Sam are Thor, Gabriel is Hawkeye, Jake is Nick Fury, and Alondra is Loki. Gregory is Spiderman and Damien is Peter Parker... their relationship is really starting to worry me. Crowley decided to be Galactus which made Alondra tear up because he actually knew who it was, "_Quit your sniveling!' _Castiel's friends refused to dress up like nerds but I see regret in Balthazar's eyes as Alondra, Sam, and Ash compare cape swishiness. _This is Halloween _starts to play over the speakers and most of us start to sing along. Meg tries to tug Castiel towards the bedrooms but he easily pushes her off returning to Dean's side.

"You know in the comics Tony Stark really did have blue eyes but Robert Downey Jr. is still hot," Dean tells him once he's near enough.

"Really? Good to know that he's a DYLF," Castiel says looking a bit pissy in my opinion.

"A what," Dean asks with a tilt of his head, and oh my god it's contagious. (I've noticed my brother and my cousins doing it.

"A 'dad you'd like to fuck.' Usually it's 'dad I'd like to fuck' but this is about you," he explains to Dean a nasty gleam in his eye when Dean turns bright red and looks away. I sigh because Cas is really not helping his cause by being such an asshole.

"Castiel! Don't be so crass," Dean scolds looking upset.

"Don't go looking for a sugar daddy," Cas retorts.

"Ugh sometimes you're so-"

"So what?" Castiel appears to be calm but Dean seems to be swimming dangerous waters. (Is that how the saying goes?)  
"Dean! We're about to go trick-or-treating around the first level lets go," Alondra chirps popping out of nowhere and I begin to follow Dean who is quickly leaving the scene. Just before I get of earshot I hear, "Oh Castiel, You're such an idiot!" and an indignant retort.

_**Crowley**_

Castiel is so much more than an asshole…. he's also a dumbass who can't understand his own emotions. Typically I think everyone's an idiot but in this group of losers I've found companions, pets really, who I find I enjoy spending time with even if only to laugh at their pain. I get off the phone, difficult when I'm basically wearing a box on my head, with one of my worker bees who was asking a question on what to do with suspicious stains in the car (I'll have to get rid of that buffon) just in time to see Castiel storming away from an exasperated looking Alondra. He huffs past me to find Dean I presume as he literally cannot stand being in a different room as his Squirrel.

"What's up with the Douche," I ask Alondra when she gets close enough which gets me an unimpressed look. She fixes her ridiculous gold helmet that looks like a goat's head before replying while we follow the group. There are different types of bags and buckets in the entrance hall to go trick-or-treating with and she quickly grabs a cauldron for herself and a human head for me.

"Castiel has gotten Dean upset," she tells me moving around a couple who are grinding against each other rather distastefully.

We enter the hall where doors are rattling and costumed people are handing out candy to people, none who look as happy as Gabe, and I quicken my steps to match her pace.

"Has he upset my dear Squirrel? Well isn't he just a hot mess," I sneer although I truly am worried for Dean. We're besties.

"I seriously have no clue why he's so-"

"Stupid, idiotic, dull, meat-headed and not the one on your shoulders," I say smirking at her as she shifts uncomfortably.

We catch up to the group where Dean is talking animatedly with Charlie and Benny. Red and Freckles seem to be explaining exactly who the hell Benny is dressed as. Eva comes up next to us smirking.

"I told Benny that Dean ships Captain America with Bucky a.k.a the Winter Soldier and he practically flew to the costume racks to find it," she grins eyes sparkling with mischief. Alondra gives her a disapproving look, "You know that he also ships Tony and Steve. You are making his love life even more difficult."

"How it isn't like Castiel has made a move," Eva says, "so as far as I'm concerned Dean only has one person to choose." She walks off after this and I notice that Jack looks uncharacteristically deep in thought.

"Aw man! I'm so sorry mate," I hear Balthazar say looking over to see that he has knocked Benny over as well as his candy, "let me help you."

While Benny is being assisted by Balthazar, Castiel swoops in to claim his spot next to Dean.

"Sneaky bastard," I mutter.

Don't these people ever get tired of costumes I wonder as I'm rushed up the stairs to change into a DC comics costume before our next round of getting candy. I was forced into being the Penguin by Dean and Alondra who kept going on about how my British accent made it perfect. Castiel rather rudely added that my physical appearance wasn't far off either and Dean was simply mesmerized by the fact that he knew some comic related fact. Dean knowing what he was talking about in regards to my appearance has me rather offended. I'll beat them all with my umbrella which I admit I rather like and the penguin suit isn't too bad either. Alondra is dressed as Harley Quinn and has linked arms with Charlie who is Starfire. Charlie's been a bit sad ever since Dorothy told her she couldn't stay for the party especially after her parents realized that she was staying with those _Novak_ children. Dean is of course Batman and Jack is the Joker which has caused them to get into several mock fights already which has Castiel, who is dressed as Constantine, on edge and watching closely. Becky is dressed as the Black Canary and Chuck as the Green Arrow. Sam is Superman which earned him several judgemental looks, Garth is Beast Boy, Grace is Linda Danvers wings and all, Eva is Blithe, Benny is dressed as Superboy which got him a very sad and wounded look from Dean, Ash is Aquaman because apparently he's underrated,Jo is Terra, Jake is Scarecrow, Gregory is the Riddler, Damien is Deathstroke, and Gabriel is the Flash. All in all I've never seen a bigger bunch of freaks.

_**Castiel **_

"I think you look great Cas," Dean says as he fixes the lapels of my trench coat, which kind of feels like home but to Hell with everyone who isn't Dean that thinks I should bring it back, and he's looking at me from under his lashes, gaze soft and fond, and oh my Jesus since when has Dean smelt this good because it should be a crime. At this point Meg comes up next to me in a Catwoman outfit like the one from the Batman movies that make Dean sad and-oh no why is Dean walking away. I try to push Meg off me but she only digs her claws into my arm. I look up and see Benny making his way to Dean which literally has me running like the freaking Flash to Dean's side not caring if Meg is being dragged with me. Benny sends me a dark look before turning to walk back to his special section of Hell and I only glance back where a surprised Meg is sputtering angrily.

"Dean," I say turning away from everyone else because they don't really matter, "we should hang out tomorrow just the two of us." I smile expectantly waiting for an excited smile and an eager agreement as always but then…. the whole fucking world explodes- maybe just mine- because Dean does none of these things- and doesn't he realize he's destroying the natural order of everything! Instead he bites his lip and looks at his feet shuffling awkwardly before taking a deep breath and looking at a spot behind my head.

"I can't," he says voice sounding hoarse.

"What," I ask and it's really pathetic how my voice cracks and I know it okay but Dean shouldn't be saying no to bro time. Bro time is sacred and the only things that ever get in the way of this holy time for me are dates and fucks which are pretty much the same thing. A horrifying thought occurs to me and before I can ask Dean to relieve me of my worries he speaks.

"I have a date," he whispers looking incredibly shy and blushing bright red- which by the way brings out his freckle which bring out his eyes and _goddamn _I need to stop thinking like this- and just no.

"No you don't," I say sounding hysterical even to myself. His brows furrow and he sighs before grabbing onto my shaking hands.

"Cas," he says looking me in the eyes now, "I have a date with Benny tomorrow but that doesn't change the fact that you have always been and always will be my best friend."

I snatch my hands away from him and back him into a wall, hands slamming onto either side of his head. I see him looking up and down the hall probably wondering where everyone else disappeared to.

"Look at me." I growl and his eyes easily snap back to mine not a hint of resistance only trust.

"Cas," he sighs hands coming up to hold my face and I can feel myself shaking with anger because _he can't_.

"I can't keep doing this."

I look at him eyes wide and scared that he might be ending our friendship. He seems to understand because his hold tightens slightly before it loosens and he strokes my cheek comfortingly.

"I want to be friends. You and Sammy were all I used to live for and you taught me that I have to live for myself too. I can't just have you all my life because eventually you're going to get sick of me and since you're so wonderful people will easily fall over their feet to get to be another of your friends when you don't want to see me. I'm shy and awkward and that has a lot to do with the fact that for most of my life the only person I talked to was a toddler. I need other people in my life. But don't ever doubt for a second that other than Sam you beat them all."

"Am I bae," I ask softly and only get a chuckle and snort in response before he throws his arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around his waist. _This feels nice_

**_Grace_**

Adam Milligan is literally the most annoying little cockroach ever I think as I shove him off for the fourth time tonight. Three hours into the party and we are now dressed in Harry Potter themed costumes. Castiel and Dean had reappeared a while after we finished trick-or-treating and Benny had grabbed Dean to lead him upstairs for changing. I am apparently in Hufflepuff along with Dean and Garth, Alondra, Jake, Castiel, and Eva are in Slytherin, Gabe is dressed as Peeves, Chuck is Dumbledore, Becky is Snape, Benny is Hagrid, Jo, Sam, and Jack are in Gryffindor, Gregory, Ash, and Charlie are in Ravenclaw, Crowley is a Slytherin turned Deatheater, and Damien is a Dementor although Alondra told us he could have been in Hufflepuff. The robes are kind of cool I must admit and everyone has mutual respect for Harry Potter but it gets kind of annoying to wear them when I keep tripping over them. I'm usually way more controlled than this…. and even Adam isn't usually this stupidly brave while making a move on me if Gabe's in the same vicinity. Something's wrong. I scramble to my feet from where I was resting against a wall and ignore the head rush going in search for one of my family members. I quickly spot Dean and Alondra, the latter is making her way to the former who looks kind of lost and has glassy eyes. Alondra is stumbling over giggling when she trips and grabs onto Dean's shoulder for support after she gets close enough. Dean jumps startled before seeing that it's Alondra and then bursting out laughing. Then someone taps Dean on the shoulder and when he turns around the grin drops off his face and he turns pale. He shoves the guy away from him and tries to disappear into the crowd looking around in a panic and I notice that Alondra also looks concerned. He makes eye contact with me and I know that I have to go find help by the way he seems to be begging for it and so I dash off in search for someone _anyone_ I know will help. I shove past bodies something which I would usually never do. I find Gabe in the kitchen with the others where Meg seems to have finally coaxed Castiel into a makeout session and I skid to a stop almost smashing into the counter.

"Woah there Bambi," Eva smirks and if she weren't someone who I spend way too much time with I would never have noticed the slight slur to her words.

"Dean," is all I can gasp out instead of all my observations, "and Alondra. Dance!"

Castiel and Gabriel are off like rockets at the panic in my voice and we aren't far behind them.

When we all manage to locate the two Dean is once again shying away from the guy and Castiel is practically growling looking ready to march over and rip his head off. Alondra however steps in before he can.

"Alistair you're creepy and perverted go away!" Her slur is much more visible as well as the stumble in her steps and Gabriel looks terrifyingly mad.

"No one asked your opinion," he snarls back.

"Get it through your skull, because Dean is too nice to say it aloud something that I usually am as well, he doesn't want you in his pants!"

"Who said he had a choice?"

And _damn _because if there is one thing you never want to joke around with it is the topic of rape in this house. None of us thinks it's funny to belittle something that is so life-shattering. Especially if there is a high probability that you weren't joking about raping someone. Next thing you know Alistair has been grabbed by his arm and flipped onto his back and Alondra is being yanked away by Dean although not without kicking and shrieking. She stops when she seems to realize Dean might be traumatized by such threats to him and immediately pulls him into a hug.

"Alright everyone out of my house!" Gabriel has turned deadly serious, a rare sight, and everyone can hear him loud and clear since the music stopped as soon as Alistair's back hit the floor with a slight crack. He stands on wobbly knees and spits out bitch which has him on the floor again after Jake punches him in the face and Castiel knees him in the stomach. Both boys are pulled away, well Castiel is Jake walked back to the group after the one punch the picture of serenity.

**_Eva_**

Scary Gabe is not a common thing. I mean it's a badass sight so much so in fact that sixty percent of my life is spent trying to get a rise out of him. However I can not currently be amused as we are all sat in a circle most of us protectively cradling Dean in some way shape or form. Castiel still looks pissed off and he actually seems kind of scary. To be honest though none of us are very happy. I think Crowley may be making some phone calls later to make Alistair disappear.

"Snowflake look at me," Gabriel demands of my youngest sister. She quickly snaps to attention and I can see her eyes are glassy. Gabe seems to notice too because he gets even angrier.

"Who brought alcohol to this party," Gabriel asks turning to all of us. Of course no one fesses up willingly. Suddenly however Gabe turns to Grace and holds her stare.

"You know something don't you?"

Grace looks incredibly uncomfortable and she swallows before nodding.

"Who, Grace?"

"Jack and I both noticed something off," she begins voice barely above a whisper, "and we discussed what we saw and came to the conclusion that-"

"Cas and company spiked the punch," Jack cuts in getting straight to the point.

Immediately there is an uproar of denials and further accusations which is quickly put to a stop by Gabriel only for him to start an interrogation which leads to a pissy Castiel who looks outraged that anyone could think him capable of harming Dean.

"We did it," Balthazar speaks up meekly under the gaze of Gabriel and Castiel when he interrupts.

"What!"

"Well I didn't and Cassie had nothing to do with it either. Adam was busy stalking Grace and since we're the only ones who fully understand how much of a big deal it is to you to drink alcohol at a party full of minors, the others didn't think twice with us gone."

"Don't get your panties in a twist Dopey," Meg interrupts with a smirk on her face and a slight slur to her words, "it's just a little booze."

"Just a little booze! Booze that you gave to minors without their consent and which could have gotten Dean hurt. What if Dean hadn't been in a crowded place? What if Alistair had caught him in a dark corner and dragged his intoxicated body off somewhere? From what your cousin was saying what exactly do you think would have happened then?"  
Meg,, as well as everyone else, looks extremely uncomfortable at the topic at hand and Dean is trembling a bit.

"I'm not going to kick you out because most of your families went on vacation the second you got dropped off but I can freaking assure you that if I catch any of you drinking again I won't give a crap. Now all of you go to bed."

No one protests and no one says a word when Castiel goes into his room and walks out in his pajamas before heading into Dean's room.

"Don't go," I whisper hugging Dean to my chest and tightening my grip trying to mold our bodies together so nothing can hurt us.

"What do you mean," he whispers back and it's strange how we're almost scared to raise our voices even if we know the others are awake, as if any one could sleep.

"On your date with Benny," I answer him trying not to sound like it physically pains me to say it but from the way Dean strokes my arm soothingly I guess I didn't succeed, "I can't have you going out when that asshole touched you only a few hours ago."

"Maybe tomorrow we can all go out together," Dean offers, "and Benny and I can reschedule."

"Don't rush into anything Dean," I warn him.

"Cas, I'm going to do it eventually," he chuckles and I can't help but feel sick at the thought.


End file.
